


World Where Roses Bloom

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Crooked Cops, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Forbidden Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Infidelity, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Sickfic, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Vomiting, chain smoking, hard pregnancy, like really hard, mafia business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: Sonny Corleone and Tom Hagen have a secret. A secret that could ruin them and more importantly, ruin the family. But their secret is worth it; they're in love. They have been since Sonny was 13 and Tom was 12. So they've spent their entire lives protecting it at all costs, Sonny with his wife,Sandra, and children, Tom with his endless string of girlfriends. When Tom gets sick quite suddenly it becomes a lot harder than they ever thought possible to keep their secret.





	1. Give Your Heart And Soul To Me

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to excuse the lack of structure. After I watched The Godfather and The Godfather Part 2 for the first time this just came flowing out. I was just struck by the chemistry I felt between Sonny and Tom and I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't even going to post this until I read it to my boyfriend and he demanded that I post it. I will say,this ship is just the best and if you want a story with heart but intensity this one is for you. Probably will update pretty regularly if there is interest in it and it keeps flowing like it has so far. The name is taken from La Vie En Rose, which I just kinda feel is their song. I felt like World Where Roses Bloom perfectly describes the juxtaposition of their life. Chapter titles will come from the lyrics to La Vie en Rose too or other songs ranging from like the 1930s to the 1950s. Well, enjoy. Sorry for any errors. If you liked it or even if you didn't feel free to leave comments and kudos. That's how I'll know there's lots of interest in the story and to keep posting!

He pressed a handkerchief tightly to his lips. "You'll have to excuse me." He gave them a little bow before walking swiftly away. 

"Is he going to be alright?", Kay asked watching the way the man, Tom, walked so stiffly. 

Micheal, eating his lasagna with a relish she hadn't seen him eat much with before, looked up from it for a half second before returning his attention to his food. "Oh, no, that's just Tom. Always in a hurry. He's fine."

Kay didn't know about that. "Are you sure? He was sure pale in the face." What's more is his pallor had gotten even worse during their short conversation with him.

Micheal stopped eating seeing she was genuinely concerned. He wiped his mouth before speaking, always the gentleman. "Well...if you're worried I can have someone check on him; I would myself but we're having such a lovely time. Oh! Sonny, perfect. Hey, Santino!" ,Micheal waved to a man passing by. He was taller and his hair was curly but he and Micheal were undoubtedly related. 

The man upon seeing him seemed to perk up all the way to his core. He gave Micheal a big wave before making a beeline for him. As excited as he was he still took the time to shake the hand of some acquaintance of his when it was offered. A few fond words exchanged in Italian and a clap on the back later the man was standing in front of their table. "Mikey!", the man roared and practically lifted him off the ground in a hug. "Where have you been, huh? Papa's been looking all over for you! He wouldn't take the picture until you were here. We were starting to worry you wouldn't show, but what kind of brother misses his little sister's wedding? I knew you'd be here."

Micheal laughed, "And disappoint Connie? I wouldn't have dared.", remembering he wasn't alone he gestured to Kay. "Kay, this is my brother, Santino, but everyone calls him Sonny. Sonny, this is my girlfriend, Kay."

"How do you do?" , she gave him her hand a bit nervously. He seemed very nice but from what she had heard about Micheal's family who could really blame her for being cautious.

Sonny took her hand gently and gave it a quick kiss before shaking it. "Good, good, my little sister's getting married. It's very nice to meet you Miss Kay and if you don't mind I have a question for you. What does such a lovely young lady like you see in a goof like my little brother here?"

She laughed as Micheal gave his brother a playful swat. They were both gentleman. That was good to know. She felt no different around Sonny than she might anyone's brother. "Well then it's only fair if I have a question for you. You were the first one to meet Tom Hagen, weren't you?"

Sonny nodded with a fond little smile. They must be very close, she thought. "Yes ma'am that would be me. I met Tom when I was just a boy. Starving to death in the winter cold. Horrible sight. I brought him to our father and he took Tom right in. You've met Tom already then?"

Kay nodded. "Just a minute ago, in fact." 

Sonny gave Micheal a mock scowl, "You galoot! You introduce her to Tom first instead of me!" He ruffled Micheal's hair in the way only a big brother could, unbothered that this was a war hero in front of him. "Well, I'm glad you got a chance to meet him Miss Kay. He's our brother through and through, a real Corleone no matter where he came from. He's not Sicilian but you wouldn't hardly know it. He's a good man. Very good man. Smart as a whip too. Best damn lawyer in New York and he don't work for anyone but us." 

Kay smiled widely, it was so nice to hear a man talk so affectionately of another. She had hardly ever seen that in anyone but her Micheal. "You sound quite close to Tom.", she observed happily. 

"Of course.", Sonny replied, seemingly just as happily, "Tom's my brother, no different than Fredo or Mikey here. More than that, he's my best friend." 

Micheal having gotten over the initial thrill of being around his oldest brother again suddenly seemed to remember why he had called Sonny over in the first place. "Speaking of Tom, is he doing alright?"

Sonny shrugged, "As alright as ever I suppose, a bit too serious sometimes but that's just how he is. Why?"

"It's just that Kay was real worried about him is all."

She nodded and chimed in, "He looked very pale!" 

Sonny looked surprised. "Well, I haven't noticed nothing off about him."

"Well, it's probably nothing." ,Micheal said, going back to his lasagna. "But just check up on him for us, will you? It'd put me and Kay more at ease. He went off somewhere that way, walking like he had to be somewhere."

"Of course!" Sonny nodded and was already off before they could even say goodbye to him. 

Kay smiled after him and finally returned to her own lasagna, certain Tom Hagen would be alright. "They really are best friends, aren't they?"

"Thick as thieves, always have been." Micheal replied between bites.

\---/--/////

Tom hadn't been anywhere inside the house, not even in the place Sonny could always go to find him, The Old Man's study. He was beginning to get a bit frustrated; it was much too hot out for some wild goose chase. Sonny'd never had any trouble finding Tom when he wanted him in the past. So when he finally saw one of Tom's tuxedo jackets folded primly over a garden chair he grinned widely. He gave a chuckle as he ran his hand over it. "You can surprise me, Tommy, I'll give you that. After all these years you still can. I sure wouldn't have expected to find you in the tomato garden. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Tom didn't answer, which wasn't too strange when Tom got busy he'd wave off anyone who wasn't the Old Man himself. But this was Connie's wedding, even the Old Man wasn't seeing about business yet."Tommy?, Sonny called. 

When Tom still didn't answer Sonny went closer, pushing some of the plants aside. Tom was down on the ground, on his hands and knees. What was he doing hiding in here? He was going to get his suit dirty. Nobody was more serious about that then Tom. "Tom?" Sonny called again, taking off his jacket and placing it on the ground, not bothering with keeping it unwrinkled like Tom had.

Tom gave a harsh cough and spit. 

Oh damn! Of course! If Tom were feeling sick of course he'd hide it. The Consigliere couldn't show weakness. More than that Sonny knew Tom himself couldn't either. Even as a kid he'd always tried to hide it when he was sick, trying to convince Mama to let him go to school. Meanwhile Sonny had been busy trying to do the opposite. Sonny ran up to Tom's side, tripping over a few plants as he did. He'd have to answer to Mama for that but Tom was worth it. "Oh Tommy.", he rubbed Tom's back. "You poor bastard." What a day to be sick. Sweat was dripping down Tom's neck, his fair hair gleaming in the sun. If Tom weren't suffering Sonny would have had a hard time not getting turned on. "What happened, Tom? Did you have too much wine?" He never could drink like an Italian no matter how much like one he was in other ways.

Tom managed to stop coughing long enough to look up at Sonny. "I've only had one cup."

Sonny frowned. Well, his tolerance was higher than that. "You sick, Tommy? Since when?" Goddamnit why didn't Tom tell him anything?! He was always like this. "You shouldn't be out here in the sun this long."

Tom coughed again before answering, "It's Connie's wedding, do you think I would miss that even if I could? I was there the night she first met Carlo! Besides, I haven't even been sick yet." 

"Well you sure could've fooled me." Sonny knelt down beside him and put a hand under his chin forcing Tom to look at him. 

Tom yanked his face away and had to bring a hand to his mouth when the action dizzied him. Once he felt it was safe for him to talk Tom hissed, "What are you doing? People could see!"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "People could see us in the tomato garden?" He made a show of looking around. "What people Tommy? We're the only ones here. Besides, I'm your brother. It's fine for a brother to touch you like that." 

Tom sighed resignedly. He really must be sick letting Sonny win that easy. "Fine, fine. Just be careful, ok?"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you right now? They were right, you're pale as a sheet.", Sonny ran a hand down Tom's cheek. He had bags under his eyes. Since when did Tom get those?

Tom's eyes narrowed. That was a sure way to get his attention. Mention that someone else had seen as well. "Who said that?"

"Kay, Mikey's new girl. If I hadn't seen for myself how right she was I would've thought she was sweet on you. She was so worried about you that she got Mikey to send me after you. Got him to stop eating his lasagna and everything." Sonny replied matter-of-factly. Not that he could have blamed her for being sweet on Tom. Sonny was convinced half the world was. 

Tom's face went even paler. He clamped his hand to his mouth again, more frantically this time. Tom's gaze dropped to the ground as he moaned through his hand, "Please don't mention that."

Sonny laughed and later he wished he wouldn't have, "Mikey or the lasagna?"

It was too late. Tom pulled his hand away from his mouth and before Sonny could realize what had happened he was back on his hands and knees. This time Tom did more than cough. He retched painfully but brought nothing up. 

"Jesus, Tom! I'm sorry, I didn't think that'd be enough to do it, you've got to believe me!", Sonny exclaimed putting a hand on Tom's back gently.

Tom didn't look up at him, Sonny realized he probably couldn't. He still managed to give Sonny a quick pat on the leg before he had to hold himself up through another heave. 

Sonny made a sympathetic noise and rubbed circles on his back. His poor darling.

Tom gave a cough and opened his mouth for a thin stream of liquid to leak out onto the dirt. Oh, God, he really was sick. This was how it began. Tom whined and looked away from it, eyes clenched shut. He couldn't be doing something like this at Connie's wedding. The old man was going to need him inside any minute now. Business would be starting soon. 

Sonny frowned deeply, he knew exactly where Tom's mind was now. He took Tom into his arms, resting his forehead against his shoulder. "Hey, no, come on. It's happening baby. It's happening.", he rubbed Tom's back a bit more before speaking again, knowing Tom would need the comfort, "Don't you think about any of that right now. It can wait. Tom, baby, this is happening. Just let it all out now, you'll feel better then. You know you will."

"But I hate it so much.", Tom whimpered. Tom knew that Sonny would know how much he meant by that. He hated being sick, sure, but more than that he hated disappointing the family, being useless to them. Mostly he hated disappointing the Old Man himself who Tom idolized more than any son could his own father.

Sonny kissed Tom gently on the top of the head. "I know you do doll, I know. But it can't be helped." Sonny pushed Tom back so he could look him in the eyes. "You need me to help you Tommy?"

Tom knew how much that offer meant but he wouldn't need any. "No.", he whispered, afraid his voice would be too small if he spoke normally.

"Okay Tommy, you just tell me if I can do anything and you know I'll do it, no matter what it is. You know that, don't you?", Sonny said gently, lovingly.

"I do." Tom was already gagging again. Oh, God, this was gonna be bad. He felt so sick. He would blame what he next said on that every time he looked back on this moment, "Hey, Sonny, can you just...hold me? I know we're in public but..." he was cut of by another gag.

"Try and stop me." Sonny whispered before pulling Tom into his lap, a burp and the clamping of Tom's hand let him know to face Tom away from him. But dammit, if Tommy was going to go through this he'd go through it with Sonny by his side. Sonny rested his chin on Tom's shoulder, he pressed a kiss to his neck before whispering, "Go ahead, baby. Do it."

Tom did heave almost immediately after Sonny said that but it was dry. "Oh, God.", Tom shuddered. As much as he hated it, as much as it hurt he just wanted to get it done with now. It's not like they had endless time. If someone wasn't looking for them already they would be soon. 

"I got you baby." Sonny said calmly. He always seemed to know what to do in moments like these despite being a bit oblivious during others. He rubbed Tom's stomach noticing a hardness that hadn't been there before. It wasn't his abs, Sonny had kissed those enough to know how they felt by heart.

Tom heaved, this time not being able to sit back up. He had a second to catch his breath before he heaved again and it started. He coughed up a mess of liquids, all deep red, dyed with wine. 

Sonny cringed and moved his foot a little further away but he kept his arms around Tom. He needed him now and Sonny wouldn't be letting him down. Not today, not ever. "That's it Tommy, you're doing great." 

The next heave was even more violent. Tom pitched forward and would have fallen if Sonny's arms weren't holding him in place. The vomit sprayed out, practically choking him. Tom knew some of it had come out his nose by the stinging. His eyes were watering and he told himself he couldn't actually be crying. There was no warning as another wave flowed out of him. He didn't even wretch just opened his mouth. My God. He still wasn't done as he heaved again, back arching under Sonny's warm fingers. He coughed up god knows what. He'd barely eaten anything today. He'd felt too sick. Apparently this was no issue to Tom's stomach. The nausea finally receded a bit but Tom was a cautious man. He wouldn't take any chances, especially not today. They had to look perfect for Connie's wedding pictures. So Tom waited, staying leant over for a minute or two. When he was sure he wouldn't be overwhelmed again he collapsed back on Sonny, head against his shoulder, staring at the trees above them. 

"Oh, Tommy." , Sonny said softly and there was more pity in his voice than Tom was sure he had ever heard before. It didn't suit him but right now Tom didn't mind. If Sonny wanted to fuss over him he wouldn't mind so bad. Tom was sure he had to look at least as bad as he felt so in that case who wouldn't pity him? 

"Oh, Tommy, baby." Sonny cooed. He brought the back of his hand to Tom's face to clean it but he was met with a weak whimper as Tom looked away.

"No, Sonny, don't. It's disgusting."

Sonny smiled sadly, a bit heart broken to know that Tom thought he would care about something like that when it came to him. "Don't care.", he whispered as he wiped the acid away from Tom's lips, even wiping it away from his nose, unconcerned it was mixed with snot. He knew that was the part that bothered Tom most. He wished he could do more. If they weren't different sizes he would even switch tuxedos with him. He knew Tom had to hate being in that sweat drenched one. He pressed a kiss against Tom's damp temple as the poor thing shivered in his arms. 

"Sonny..." Tom turned to him and he looked broken, so broken. He was suddenly that starving little kid in the snow. He buried his face in Sonny's shirt. He was horrified that it might stain but was beyond being able to stop himself. Tom would apologize later. Right now he needed Sonny, needed his strength. 

Sonny wrapped his arms all the more tightly around Tom, pulling him even closer. He ran his fingers through Tom's damp hair. "I'm here Tommy, I'm here." He just held him there for awhile before asking, "You feeling better?" Sonny wiped away the tears running down Tom's face, not even mentioning them. He knew better than to do that. Tom felt exposed enough.

"No!" Tom sobbed, the tears flowing even harder. Sonny's shirt was going to be soaked if he couldn't get himself under control. "That's the worst part! I still feel sick!"

Sonny shushed him and gave him a kiss atop the head. "Look, Tom, let me help you out okay? Once everything's out of you we can go back to the wedding, alright?"

Tom nodded, not looking up, his hands clenched in Sonny's shirt.

"Alright, Tommy. Let's get this done with. I wish I could give you more time to breathe but you know better than me we don't have that kind of time.", Sonny said, trying to convince himself to do this as much as he was Tom.

Tom looked up at him this time; his nod was resolute. "Okay. Yeah.", he didn't sound nervous and he knew Sonny wouldn't have been able to do it if he did. Really, Tom just wanted this over now.

Sonny nodded back, certain he didn't pull off the resoluteness like Tom. " Let's get you turned around then.", he maneuvered Tom around on his lap as he spoke, hoping his voice didn't shake. "On the count of three, okay?" Sonny lifted two fingers to Tom's lips. They fell open obediently. His mouth was so hot. If these were different circumstances..."One." He felt Tom brace himself. "Two." Tom bunched the fabric of the knee of Sonny's pants up in his hand. "Three." 

Sonny closed his own eyes as he pressed back against the back of Tom's throat with the fingers. He couldn't watch as he did this to Tom. It was working though, Tom was coughing and gagging around them. Sonny wasn't sure how bad this would have felt if it didn't work. He tried not to listen or feel as vomit coursed out from around them. It's not that he found it disgusting, anything for Tommy but God he was doing this to Tommy. He was making him be sick. His heart clenched and he was afraid maybe he was crying too now. He kept going though. Until Tom was retching again and again, nothing coming up. As soon as he was sure everything was out of Tom's system he pulled his fingers out.

Tom collapsed forward and Sonny had to grab him and pull him back to his chest. Tom gasped for breath, fingers gone white against the black of Sonny's pants. Sonny rubbed his back as he nuzzled at Tom's neck with a guilty frown. Tom was too busy trying to breathe again to reassure him now though.

"Sorry, Tommy. I'm sorry." Sonny whimpered into him. He rubbed at Tom's chest like he could rub air back into it.

Tom patted him on the knee softly. He just laid back against him, getting his breath back. It took longer than it should have. "T-thanks.", he really didn't feel nauseated anymore at least. That was some improvement. 

"You feel any better, dear?", Sonny questioned softly.

Tom couldn't remember the last time Sonny had called him dear. Even after all that it brought a small smile to his face. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I think we can go back now." Tom really didn't want to. He loved Connie. She was just as much Tom's little sister as she was Sonny, Micheal or Fredo's. Tom was so happy for her. But given the luxury of time there was nothing Tom would wish for more than to sit with Sonny like this, even as disgusting as he felt right now. 

Sonny hugged him close once more, like that could erase what just happened. "Let's get out of here then. I don't know how we'll be able to explain sitting in the middle of the tomato garden. ", he covered the mess up with some dirt. Sonny stood up first, checking to make sure no one was around before he pulled Tom to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think I can." Tom confirmed, or at least he sounded like he was confirming it but the shakiness of his hand in Sonny's was not convincing. Sonny wished he could just pick him up. Sonny would but he knew Tom wouldn't appreciate him taking that much of a risk no matter what the circumstances.

"Alright Tommy, you hold on tight, got it? " Sonny draped one of Tom's arms over his shoulder taking the weight of him onto himself. It was easy. Tom had always been too skinny, something Mama would never quit fussing about. Sonny himself might have gotten in on it every now and then if Tom weren't so beautiful just the way he was, skinny or not.

Tom just nodded and let Sonny practically drag him out of the garden. It was the best he could do at the moment.

Sonny didn't mind but he was afraid Tom might fall asleep against him so he kept talking, mostly to himself, just making noise for Tom to focus on. "I have to clean us up. We can't go back looking like this. Neither you or Connie would ever forgive me and that's if Papa let me live long enough for the pictures to be framed. But where? I can't take you into the house right now, the women would swarm you trying to mother you. The garden hose! There has to be one back here. Come on Tom!", He pulled Tom over to jacket and had quite a time of leaning down to get it without letting Tom fall on his face. Once he had the jacket he pulled Tom over to the hose and set him down on one of the steps leading up to a side door. Quickly he wet the inside of his tuxedo jacket with the water from the hose. He was really proud of himself for thinking of this.

"Sit still Tom,ok? Neither of us want to be caught like this." Sonny, chided gently. He quickly but thoroughly wiped off Tom's face, first getting off all the acid and snot. Then going back over it to get the tears and the sweat. Thankfully the water seemed to perk Tom up. 

"Quick thinking, Sonny." He murmured coming out of his little daze. He took the jacket from Sonny's hands, wetting it again under the hose. "Let me get you." 

Sonny was hardly going to protest, he'd missed having Tom's hands on his face. Even Tom just cleaning him off like this caused his heart to skip a beat. If anyone knew how deeply Tom Hagen made the wild card, Santino Corleone feel, he would be a dead man. Tom was his weakness, more even then his own children awful as it was to say, Tom had been his whole life. He'd have done anything for this man. He leaned into Tom's touch causing him to smirk in that way Sonny loved, like Tom had a secret but no one but Sonny was going to get to hear it. That was the way it always had been. When Tom took his hands and wiped all the bile off of them, Sonny couldn't help but capture Tom's in his for just a moment, marveling at the way their fingers fit together.

"Sonny..." Tom tried to reprimand him but he didn't pull away. He knew he should have but Sonny always made him weak.

Sonny quickly brought Tom's hand to his lips and kissed it before he could pull it away. Sonny had said this a hundred times to Tom in their life together and he was sure he would say it a hundred times more but wasn't sure if he had ever felt the sentiments behind it so heavily until today. "I wish you were a woman Tommy. I wish you were a woman so I could marry you. So I could love you like this all the time. You're the only thing I ever wished for." 

Tom's face fell, his heart was melting. But he knew he had to be the strong one. Santino was passionate which meant he had to be rational. "Come on, we've got to get back. Connie's going to tan our hides enough as is." He took Sonny's hand, pulling him and letting go as soon as the first person was in sight. 

"There they are, coming right now!", Fredo yelled from where the entire family was waiting, ready to pose for the picture. "Hey hurry it up you two!"

"What's that you said about Papa looking for me, Sonny? ", Micheal laughed. 

"Ah, put a sock in it, will you?" Sonny clapped Micheal on the back and pressed a kiss to Connie's cheek. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

So the picture was taken. It was a beautiful family shot. And if Sonny had to keep Tom upright for it, well, no one could even see it. 

Before Sonny could ask Tom about how he was feeling, the Old Man had pulled him off to the study for more business. Sonny wondered if he could find an excuse to sit in.


	2. This Magic Spell You Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hagen is sick and Sonny Corleone would do anything to make it easier on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa...so p sure this is the longest thing I've ever written. I tried to stop it. But it just kept coming and coming and coming. So for the few fans of this, here you go loves a hefty, hefty chunk of story. Anyway enjoy it! Sorry for any typos...this was mainly written in one long 9+ hour trance like period. (update: they've been fixed) Oh and warning for sexy time. There will be the oral sex. Oh and don't blame me, that shit is canon. In the books it specifically says Sandra lets Sonny have affairs because she can't stand his giant penis. Now why the book is so concerned with Sonny's penis idk but there you have it.

He opened the door to his papa's study determined. He was the son of the Don for crying out loud. Sonny could damn well do as he pleased. Papa was always saying he should be taking a more active role in business; this was his future, after all.

As they all turned to look at Sonny he was glad that he had. Papa's face remained impassive as usual when he looked up at him. Fat Clemenza was clearly confused. It was true Sonny didn't show up too often but he was the next Don; what the hell was so surprising? It was Tom who made him glad that he had come though. His face was so pale, paler than he had been in the tomato garden, throwing up a lung. He looked surprised to see Sonny too but more than that he just looked...weak, barely there. His decision was more than made. "I'm gonna join in; that alright, Papa?"

The Old Man nodded and waved him toward one of the seats. 

Sonny casually sat next to Tom on the couch, giving him the briefest look of concern he could manage. He looked even worse up close. He was still sweating; how hadn't the other two noticed that? 

Tom gave him a weak smile, back in the role of a fond step-brother, he gave Sonny a hearty pat on the back. But something was wrong here. He didn't answer Sonny's gaze. Tom and he had learned to have an entire conversation with only their eyes by the time they were 14. There was no reason Tom wouldn't have been able to pick up on Sonny’s concern. 

Clemenza was the first to speak, clearing his throat, "And what about Buenosera? It's a shame what happened with his daughter but he's never shown the family anything but disrespect. What could he possibly do for us in return? The man was scared stiff of us."

The Old Man grunted, taking a hit of his cigar, he blew the smoke out before speaking, taking the kitten into his lap again. "Right now? Nothing. I hope there won't ever be anything he can do for us either. The man runs a funeral parlor. But sooner or later...maybe we’ll need him. Besides", he tapped the ash from the tip of his cigar into a crystal ash tray, "he's part of the family now. We don't doubt family until they give us a reason to. And this whole mess with his daughter...sickening. Buenosera deserves his revenge. We do it for her just as much as we do it for him, Clemenza." 

Clemenza nodded, seeming to understand needing to take revenge for the girl. "This is why a good Italian girl has no business courting anyone but Italian fellows. The other way around too." 

Tom didn't so much as flinch. Sonny was sure that he had.

The Old Man set the cigar aside, resting it in the crystal tray. This was serious business talk now. "Clemenza I want your men on this. Make it one of your best. This is an act of good will toward a new family member. I want it clean. This shouldn't cause any trouble for us or for Buenosera, understand?" 

Clemenza, smoking too of course, took another puff of his cigar before putting it out for good in the Old Man's tray. "I've got just the man in mind."

"Good, good. Now, on to other affairs. Tom?", the Old Man called, resting his intense gaze on his step-son and Consigliere. 

"Yes sir?" Tom responded, always the good little son. He was trying to discreetly fan himself, sweating much more now than he had outside. Trying and failing. Sonny had noticed right away, by now the Old Man had probably picked up on it. Hell, maybe even Fat Clemenza.

"You're heading out to California tonight. You can start the business with the baker's boy, Enzo, when you get back." , the Don ordered. 

California?! Tonight?! There was no way Tom could get on a plane to anywhere tonight. Couldn't papa see how much he was hurting? 

Tom nodded, damn him. He knew he couldn't do it just as well as Sonny did.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment. California? Why is Tom going out to California? Tonight too, that's a little sudden, isn't it?", Sonny spoke up. If Tom wasn't going to look after himself than Sonny would. He didn't know why he was surprised, it'd always been like this. But Sonny figured as bad as Tom felt, today must be different. The damn workaholic.

"It's Johnny. He wants a role in some picture and this director, Woltz, won't give it to him. Trust me, Santino, I'd much rather wait a while too. Give us some time to recover from Connie's wedding but Johnny says they're shooting the picture next week. It has to be now.", his Papa replied, taking the cigar back up. 

"Well...can't you send someone else?", Sonny insisted. Tom put a hand on his arm in warning but said nothing.

The Old Man kept smoking his cigar which meant Sonny hadn't spoken too out of turn just yet but he was definitely annoyed. He had stopped petting the cat completely. "You think I would send anyone less than my top man for this, Sonny? This Woltz fellow is an important man. And as such he deserves our respect. Now, I want my godson to be happy, don't you want your godbrother to be happy? No one can change a mind like Tom here. He goes tonight.", the Old Man explained slowly as if this were the most obvious thing in the world, distaste clear in his tone.

"But Papa...he's so tired! Maybe just this once someone else should go. I could go! Or Micheal." Sonny argued, when Sonny was passionate about something he would never let it go. And Sonny was passionate about nothing so much as he was about Tom.

The cat was placed on the desk. Oh no. "Santino!", the Old Man growled sharply.

Before Sonny could open that big mouth of his again, Tom jumped up. "Johnny Fontaine will star in that movie, Don Corleone." 

The Don got up with a slight smile. He walked over to Tom to give him a hug and a pat on the back. "That's a good man." He kissed Tom on both cheeks. "Now go get packed and say goodbye to that woman of yours."

Tom nodded and gave Sonny an exasperated look before heading toward the door. It seemed to be getting further and further away, odd. Now there were two of them, growing and shrinking wildly. Tom shook his head trying to get some clarity. He reached for one of the doors hoping it was the right one when it started to go black. Oh. He was fainting then. He didn't have time to warn the others so he grasped desperately for a wall, chair, anything. But it was too late, he was already falling. Behind him he heard Sonny shout, "Tommy!" But he was gone far too quickly to hear the rest.

The Consigliere was lying sprawled out on the floor of the study. Clemenza just stared, wide eyed. Something like this had never happened before, not to Tom for certain; he was a strong one. Santino was on the ground a second later, pulling his head into his lap. "Tommy!", he hollered again, trying to shake his step-brother awake. When Tom remained unconscious Sonny's face dropped further than Clemenza had ever seen it before. "Tommy?", he called hopefully but got no response. "Oh, Tommy, you really are sick." He ran his fingers through Tom's damp hair. How had Clemenza not noticed how bad the boy had been sweating? Tom had been sweating harder than he was.

Clemenza was moved as he watched Santino tenderly call to Tom, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeves. No one had ever loved a brother so much as Sonny loved Tom, of that Clemenza was sure. It was a beautiful sight. The entire family, even his own father, had doubts about Santino as the next Don but one thing was for certain, Sonny loved his family. Things couldn't be so bad as long as that remained true. Clemenza gave the two another soft smile before looking up at his Don. "I can go to California and speak to this director." He realized he'd made the right choice when Sonny shot him a look of gratitude. 

Vito considered this for a moment before nodding. "Go.", He waved Clemenza off before rounding his desk to look at his collapsed Consigliere. "What happened to him?", The question was obviously directed to Sonny, if anyone were to know the reason for something concerning Tom, it'd be him. The two just always seemed to know everything about each other. 

"You're guess is as good as mine, Papa. Micheal's girl, Kay, thought he looked pale at the wedding. It was bad enough that Micheal sent me after Tom. I found him throwing up. But he hadn't said anything about feeling sick before that. He only had one cup of wine."

Vito nodded, and put a hand to his stepson's forehead. The kid was burning up. He stood abruptly, ready to give orders. "Sonny, take him up to his room. I'll have Fredo call a doctor."

"Yes Papa.", Sonny replied, for once eager to obey. He scooped him up into his arms, frowning deeply at how limp Tom felt in them. For whatever reason Tom hated being carried. Sonny loved carrying him personally but it didn't seem so much fun under the circumstances. Tom would hate this more than anything. But he wouldn't ever know about it now, would he?. "Let's go Tommy boy." 

 

Tom woke up with a groan. His eyes flickered to the window. It was night...but the lights were on. He frowned. What was going on? He turned over, surprised and concerned with how much energy that took him. Elicia wasn't beside him...he was lying in bed alone. He sat up, instantly regretting it, feeling so dizzy he had to put both hands to his head to steady himself.

"Jesus, Tom, enough. You're going to end up killing yourself if you don't take it easy for once.", came a voice.

Sonny. Sonny was here? Why? Why sitting next to his bed in a chair instead of in it? "Sonny...", Tom's voice sounded horrible, all scratchy and hollow. "Why are you here?"

"You passed out in the Old Man's study today, gave us all a scare even fat old Clemenza. You don't remember? Maybe you did hit your head...the Doctor said you didn't but that guy was a quack.", Sonny replied matter-of-factly. 

"But what are you doing here, Sonny?", Tom repeated. Speaking in more than a whisper hurt his throat terribly and he was doubled over coughing a second later. He was being ripped to shreds. 

"God, Tommy, what did I just tell you? Take it easy!", Sonny had a glass of water in his hands and Tom didn't know where he'd gotten it from, only that it was being pressed to his lips. It was cool against his ruined throat.

Once he had drunken his fill, Tom turned to face Sonny, slowly this time. "That's what happened, Sonny, not what you're doing here.", he could speak a bit more loudly now.

Sonny's face contorted, first in confusion than slowly, it slipped to anger. He jumped up from his chair to glower down at Tom. "What do you mean by that?! They're one in the same, Tommy! Do you think I could just leave you here after that?! That I could just mosey on home?! What am I doing here?! I'm taking care of you, that's what! Because I love you! What will it take for you to understand that, Tom?!", he was dangerously close to yelling, breath coming hard and fast. His face was going red. This was the start of an all out fit. 

Tom seemed unconcerned. He was so used to this by now it didn't even phase him. Sonny had always thrown fits. Well everyone did as a child but they grew out of it. Sonny hadn't and he'd gotten the nickname The Loose Cannon for it. Tom knew how to deal with this. Of all his many gifts he'd always considered his ability to control Sonny his most useful one. That's why they moved him up a grade to Sonny's in school. And why Mama always made sure to sit them next to each other at meals. Tom was the only one with the knack for it. He looked Sonny straight in the eyes and asked evenly, "And Sandra and the kids?"

Sonny seemed to calm down minutely, enough to respond, "At home. I told them Papa needed me for business. Unlike some people Sandra knows better than to ask me a bunch of questions!" 

Tom frowned. "You know that getting in the habit of lying to her is asking for trouble." , he worried. That, he realized a second too late, was the wrong thing to say. 

It was too late, Sonny's hands had gone red now. That was the point of no return. He was shaking in rage. "WELL GODDAMNIT TOM LET ME JUST CALL THEM UP AND TELL THEM THE TRUTH! MY BROTHER NEEDS ME! IS THAT HONEST ENOUGH FOR YOU, TOMMY?! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT?!", Sonny knew he was yelling now but he couldn't find it in him to care. Not even about the possibility that maybe the entire house had heard him scream that Tom was more important to him than his own wife and children. FUCK! Sonny threw the glass in his hand against the wall, shattering it.

Tom flinched and ducked from the falling glass, covering his head with his arms. He didn't have to. He knew how far away from him Sonny had thrown it. He hadn't wanted to hurt him; he was just frustrated.

Fuck. Fuck. Sonny had scared him. That had not been what he was aiming for. "God, Tommy, I'm sorry" Sonny sank to the bed, crawling over to pull Tom into his arms. He was shaking. It was not the first time that Sonny had cursed his temper. He stroked Tom's blonde hair in the way he loved. "I'm sorry."

Tom still continued to tremble but said, "Well, what'd the doctor say?" 

Sonny couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself, "Of course that's what you'd say."

"Well?", Tom looked up at him.

"The flu. What a moron.", Sonny snarked. 

Tom looked down at the sheets and Sonny knew he was thinking. Tom was always thinking but he usually told Sonny what about. Sonny didn't like this. 

"No...no...the flu would make sense..I'd been feeling nauseous a few days before this.", Tom murmured to himself.

Sonny's smile fell. "WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?!", his voice was back at the dangerous almost yell. Through the grace of God Sonny managed to calm himself down. Him flying off the handle again was the last thing Tom needed. He took a deep breath before saying, "Look, I need you to tell me if something is wrong with you starting here on. You feel sick, you come to me, Tommy. Deal?".

Tom nodded, "Yeah.". He finally put his arms around Sonny in return. He nestled his head in place against Sonny's neck and was still for just a moment. He could take a moment to savor this now. Sonny was so warm and now that he wasn't sweating out of every pore in his body he welcomed that warmth. After a minute or so like that he asked what had been on his mind since he woke up. He knew he couldn't have before it would have led to an explosion for sure. He chalked it up to being such that he'd been so careless with other things. Sonny had calmed now, his breaths even against Tom's hair. "What about California and Woltz?" 

Sonny laughed again but there was no humor to it. "Clemenza's taking care of it. You have nowhere to go Tommy, nothing to do." He pressed a kiss to the blonde hair. "So no excuse not to let me take care of you."

"Who said I didn't like you taking care of me?", Tom quipped back trying to glare when he was just so desperately in love with this man. It was impossible. Sonny could overwhelm anyone. His favorite target, Tom, more and more easily could be.

Sonny smirked right back because he knew it would make Tom melt all the faster. It worked. That bastard. "Oh yeah?", he pecked Tom on the lips, "Well why don't you let me do it more often then? Betcha you can't, can you?".

Damn it if his childish side wasn't even more irresistable. "You're on!", Tom hadn't felt this cheerful in a long time despite the day he'd had. Of course the difference was Sonny, would always be Sonny. Sonny was just...everything, everything there was.

Sonny laughed and this one was a hundred percent real. Tom nearly swooned to feel the rumbling in his chest. "Really, Tommy? I mean starting now.", he sneered.

Tom stuck his tongue out at him. Only this quote unquote man could force the Corleone Consigliere to act in such an undignified manner and only then behind closed doors. Tom was in the Family's brains. He didn't use force to intimidate so he had to be all business when in the public's eye. Now though, and thank GOD for it, he wasn't. "Anytime, anywhere!",Tom challenged. 

"Well how about now?" Sonny pushed Tom's shoulders back until his head was back on the pillows. He gave Tom that little quirk of his lips. Tom didn't even need to look to see that Sonny was getting hard.

Tom had to admit, Sonny made a beautiful sight, leering over him like that. It certainly didn't hurt that he was sex on a stick. There was a reason he'd been married for five years and had four kids to show for it. And if Sandra had a problem with Sonny's cock well, more for Tom. Maybe, just maybe, Tom was half hard himself now but he just couldn't forget where they were like that. Tom didn't have the luxury of losing control. So even though he would hate himself for it later, he pushed Sonny away. It wasn't like he had enough strength for it to be anywhere near effective anyway. "What are you doing?!", Tom hissed, eyes going pointedly to the door. 

Sonny simply rolled his eyes, grabbing at Tom's wrists, pinning them above his head as easily as he would pick up his papa's kitten. "Relax, do you really think I'm that stupid? It's locked. And I'm taking care of you. You said I could, remember? I know you, Tom; there's always one thing I can do to make you feel better, isn't there?", his words were dripping with desire and the look in his eyes was positively indecent. Sonny knew the power behind that look.

"Just because it's locked doesn't mean we can just do whatever we want. Other people live here too. What if one of them walks by?", Tom whispered. He didn't fight the hands pinning him down though.

"I guess you'll have to be quiet then.", Sonny purred. He put a hand against Tom's cheek and kissed him again, deeper this time so Tom could taste the cigarettes he'd been chain smoking, like he always did when he was worried. He let Tom's other wrist go free to bring a hand to the back of Tom's head, grasping at his hair much more gently than he would have under normal circumstances. He slipped in just the slightest bit of tongue, enough so that when he pulled away Tom would follow his lips for a bit, whining at their loss. He snickered, happy with his teasing. Tom still hadn't moved his wrists from where they'd been pinned.

Tom had given in completely and Sonny knew it. His voice came out breathy as he conceded, "Yeah, ok. But I can't...not tonight. You wear me out at the best of times and this really isn't the best time. I'd pass out again halfway through."

"Oh, trust me baby, I'd love to fuck you but that's not what I'm after right now, Tommy." , Sonny practically growled, nipping at Tom's neck. The hand on Tom's cheek just kept slipping lower and lower until it rested on his waist. Sonny have gave him a lecherous smile. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Tom's pajama pants.

Sonny had changed his clothes? What was that idiot thinking?! Someone would surely comment on that. Tom grabbed Sonny's wrist. "Really!? Now? I must look like a mess...", Tom whispered instead of what he had wanted to, that Sonny was going to get them in trouble. How had that come out instead?

Sonny smirked, "Yes, now. So why don't you lay back for me like a good boy? Or do you only follow orders when the Old Man is giving them? I'm the next Don, you know. That makes you just as much my Consigliere as his.". He easily shook off Tom's hand. 

Sonny had forgotten one cruical detail, Tom was every bit as much of a sarcastic asshole as he was. Worse, even, because Tom was smarter (and oh did that bastard know it). "Oh? You're the next Don, are you? Coulda fooled me. If only there were a position that required someone to be a drunken whore, you'd fit the bill perfectly." , he sassed right back.

"Well you're a pretty rude Consigliere, did you know that?! Mouthing off to your, Don! I know for a fact you weren't raised in any barn. You're lucky you're sick, otherwise I'd teach you a lesson. Show you what that mouth is for!", Sonny attempted to sound stern while trying not to laugh. He nipped Tom's neck playfully.

After a satisfying shiver of pleasure Tom was back to being a sarcastic ass. "Is that supposed to be a threat? Ohh, I'm so scared. I'm not your wife you know, nine inches of cock can't scare me!", he teased, looking like the cat who got the canary. 

Why that cheeky little bitch! He knew mentioning Sandra was off limits. What a way to kill the mood. He was cheating but he didn't If he was just begging to start something, Sonny would give him his punishment, sick or not. He flipped Tom over so quickly the younger man barely registered it. He didn't have the heart to be too rough with Tom, so he let him off easy. He spanked that perky little ass just on the harder side of playful. "What did we say about, Sandra?", he muttered lowly. 

Tom looked over his shoulder and blinked to find Sonny's slight frown. "Oh, damn. I'm sorry, Sonny. I completely forgot you didn't want me to talk about her...I thought we were just playing around...really no disrespect.", Tom replied earnestly. He looked guilty. Great, now Sonny had killed the mood too. 

Well then he'd just have to get it back. If Sonny was in the mood for sex, and he was, he was damn well going to have it. He flipped Tom back over and planted a messy kiss on his lips. "You and I both know it's more like 10." Tom gave him one of his famous unimpressed looks. "What? That's not enough to satisfy you now? Since when?!" 

"Since we started lying, apparently.", Tom laughed. It made him even harder though because it wasn't a lie, it was more like 10 inches. It was only nine if it was cold and it was very, very warm at the moment. 

Sonny stuck his tongue out very maturely. "Look, do you want your dick sucked or not?"

Tom mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"That's what I thought.", Sonny sneered and pushed the cheeky asshole's pants down. 

Tom wasn't surprised that Sonny hadn't put any underwear on him. Almost as if he had anticipated this ahead of time. Of course he had, he was a sex fiend, any time they were alone Sonny would try to make a move on him. Sometimes it had its benefits. Tom wondered if Sonny could eat pussy as well as he could suck dick. He hoped not, secretly Tom believed he was the only one Sonny would do this for. After all, Tom was the one Sonny was in love with.

Sonny smirked, "Already happy to see me aren't you Tommy? You're so senestive.". He ran his fingers up Tom's length and smiled at the high pitched, breathy whine it got out of him. "That's one of the things I love about you, baby. You eat up, every, single, touch. " He gave a stroke for each word, teasingly slowly and softly. It had to be almost painful. It certainly looked it as Tom attempted to writhe. That wouldn't do. Sonny put a hand on Tom's chest to pin him down. "I'm barely touching you, Tommy. Don't get so excited, we haven't even started yet."

Tom struggled to defend himself while seeming to have forgotten how to speak, "Well...it's been awhile, ok?".

" I know baby, I know.", Sonny's voice turned sincere as he realized just how long it had been since he and Tom had last been together...it had to have been at least two weeks. It'd been even longer than that since they'd been together for anything more than just a quick fuck. He couldn't even remember the last time they'd really made love. Damn. How could Sonny have let that happen? Tom was supposed to be a priority, not just another one of his affairs. Thinking about that made him too sad so he let his words gain a sexual edge again, an area he was much more comfortable in. "Let me make it up to you." 

Sonny pressed his face against Tom's crotch, breathing in deeply. Tom. Sonny's eyelids fluttered. He was fully erect now, eyes glazing over with lust. Sonny liked women, he loved them even. No one could appreciate a fine pair of tits like him. And he sure as hell wasn't a queer, it was just Tom. Tom could undo him quicker than a flash. Make him forget where he was, who he was until all that was left was Tom himself. That was fine because Sonny didn't really need anything else. It was easy to ignore how hard he was with Tom under him like this, legs spread, moaning softly into his hand. He just wanted to kiss him, kiss every inch of that pale skin that contrasted his tan hands perfectly as he brushed them across it. God, Tommy would be the end of him. Sonny licked along where quivering thighs met hip, then kissed and caressed those jutting hip bones hungrily as if he could eat Tom up if he just tried hard enough. He couldn't help but thrust against Tom as he reclaimed him.

Sonny may have been able to overlook his erection but Tom sure wasn't. He was practically drooling over the idea of having it inside of him. He'd missed that. Tom liked fucking women, sure, his current lady was especially good for it but he couldn't help but be a bit jealous of them. To tell the truth, Tom Hagen, the Consigliere of the famous Corleone Family would rather be fucked than do the fucking. Tom knew he couldn't take it tonight but it didn't stop him for reaching for Sonny's cock. There was more than just sex...even if they hadn't done any of that recently. And he'd missed Sonny's cock so bad so he was surprised and a bit disappointed when Sonny caught his hand, pulling it away.

Sonny kissed Tom's palm, brown eyes both lustful and loving as he purred, "No. Tonight's just about you."

Tom melted. Sonny was just too much sometimes...the passion in his eyes...he didn't know why but it always broke his heart a bit. Maybe it was that he didn't have those eyes all to himself...maybe it was that he never could. Sonny had a wife, children, a life in which Tom was only his brother, his advisor. They saw each other less and less...Tom was busy with the Family, he likely always would be. Sonny was off being a father and a husband and fucking a line of women on the side, trying to keep up the appearance of the Don's cocky first son. But...this, what they had, it was so intense. No one had ever looked at Tom like that before. He remembered his real parents less and less, could barely even describe how they looked, but he felt certain neither of them had ever looked at him that way, with that much love. Tom also knew he could never look at Sonny back like that; no one had the capacity to love like Sonny. And suddenly, Tom was terrified that one day he might lose that look. He was even more terrified that he might break down crying; his eyes had already started to water.

Sonny couldn't read exactly what emotion was on Tom's face but he didn't need to to see it wasn't a good one. So, he did what would distract him. Without any pretext, he took Tom's cock into his mouth. Normally Sonny would give Tom more warning and he briefly regretted not doing so as Tom practically screamed. He would have if not for how quickly he saw whatever was brothering Tom melt off his face as it contorted with sheer pleasure. He thrust sharply into Sonny's mouth, now Tom was nowhere close to his size, he was however, a good bit bigger than average so if Sonny hadn't been anticipating that he would have gagged.

Tom stiffened as they heard footsteps running down the hall. Sonny just smiled up at him, and laughed softly around his cock causing Tom to have to bite down on his hand. Ouch, he'd probably made himself bleed but Sonny couldn't help be satisfied. Tom had always responded beautifully to vibration. And Sonny could cum from the look on Tom's face when they almost got caught. He went all red from head to toe, a beautiful flush you would never see so clearly on an Italian. This was the only reason Sonny was glad Tom wasn't. It might be easier if he was but God did Sonny love Tom's body. Ironically...Tom was the exotic one here, it was the same reason so many women favored him. Sonny ran his fingers through Tom's pubic hair. He'd always had a strange fascination with it. It was golden, he'd never been with anyone else with golden hair, certainly not down there. Another bonus, Tom went crazy over that, making it even harder for him to stay silent. 

At the frantic knock at the door Tom tried to push him away. Sonny laughed and started bobbing up and down instead, taking Tom in and out, in and out so slowly it had to nearly hurt. Sonny loved almost getting caught. What a fucking thrill. He sucked harder.

"Tommy?! You okay in there?", It was Fredo. Lucky it hadn't been Micheal. Micheal was sharp.

Y-yeah, thanks Fredo...I'm fine.", Tom stammered knowing how breathy it came out and praying that Fredo was distracted enough not to recognize that tone.

He was in luck...Fredo must still be drunk from the wedding. His words were slurred as he replied, "Oh. Ok. That's good." 

Tom sighed in relief assuming that was it. One of the best things about Fredo is that he wasn't curious. Perhaps it was more accurate to say that Fredo was a bit dull but whatever it was Fredo never pried something Tom would forever be thankful for. That was rare in an Italian and after all his years of experience with them Tom felt he had earned the right to pass that judgment.

This time, however, Tom was wrong. Fredo was still standing at his door and didn't sound like he was planning on moving yet. "Hey, Tommy?", he said softly. 

He never could take a hint. "Yes?", he was beginning to sound exasperated but thankfully Fredo couldn't read a room if his life depended on it. 

Fredo was stammering now, "W-Well...you wouldn't need anyone to take care of you, would you? You seemed real sick today. And after what the doctor said...well...I just wondered if you'd be alright on your own tonight."

At that Sonny started sucking harder and taking him in deeper. He'd always been strangely jealous of Fredo, more so than almost anyone. Tom could never understand why. Fredo hadn't meant anything by that. He was just a sweet boy trying to look after one of his brothers. Tom was pretty sure his voice was an octave higher than it should have been when he answered him,"N-No. I'm okay Fredo. You go back to bed."

" Well ok, Tommy. But I'm right down the hall if you need anything. Micheal and Sonny are here to help too. Goodnight.", with that Fredo finally walked away.

Oh, Sonny was here all right but he sure wasn't helping.Tom smacked him on the side of the head. It backfired as Sonny sucked faster,gently scraping with his teeth and clawing at his thighs. He could already see himself having to explain that to Elicia. 'No, baby it's nothing like that. I hadn't to go to a different tailor the other day and ever since I could swear I've been wearing a suit with fire ant lining.' He felt like a monster because the idea of keeping secrets from her turned him on. It turned him on so much he knew he was going to cum. He would feel embarrassed cumming so quickly if this were a woman but it was Sonny. Sonny knew how good at this he was. He ought to be after so many years of practice. He had to know Tom's cock almost as well as his own by now. He certainly didn't seem surprised when Tom orgasmed with a hiss of air escaping through his clenched teeth and hands clenching at Sonny's curls. He took in every drop and if Tom hadn't been sure before that there wasn't a bone in his body he would certainly be now. Sonny never swallowed. He really was serious about this fussing over him thing. 

Sonny coughed. He hated the taste of semen but Tom deserved it after the hell he'd been through today (some of which Sonny himself had caused). So while he gagged on it he swallowed it all. His dick was throbbing from how hard Tom had been pulling his hair. Tom always lost control of himself in orgasm and he'd be so rough with Sonny, just the way Sonny loved most. It could nearly cause him to cum too but it wasn't quite enough though. "Tommy...", his voice was husky as he whispered, "Tommy...I gotta. I just gotta. Please.", he was begging. Yes, Sonny could beg but only when he really needed to. And right now...God did he need.

Tom didn't answer him, just nodded, and Sonny hadn't expected him to. Orgasms took everything out of Tommy and with him being so sick there probably wasn't much to take. 

The nod was all he needed. Sonny grabbed himself and his hand started flying. This was going to be over quick. Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom. He let his mind go off on a mantra as he stared at Tom's post orgasm face. He was 5 years younger after one, Sonny could swear it. Who would ever guess this was the Corleone family's oh so serious Consigliere? "Tommy...can I please?", the 'cum on you' didn't even have to be said anymore. They'd been doing this for years, after all. Tom's little smile was enough to have Sonny shooting his load all over his chest in tight, wet ropes, burning hot.

After catching his breath Sonny flopped back next to Tom with a wide grin. He pulled Tom's head on his chest as easy as he would a ragdoll, Tom was still practically gelatin. "Well? Do you feel any better, Tommy?", he smirked.

After a couple more deep breaths Tom looked up with a grin. "Heaps."

"And everyone said I wasn't smart enough to be a doctor.", Sonny laughed.

"Well, you're talented enough I'll give you that.", Tom teased back before licking what he could of Sonny's semen off his chest as he always did. 

As soon as he saw Tom's quick little tongue Sonny winced. Things had seemed so normal between them just then that he had completely forgotten that they weren't. Tom was really sick and cooling semen would most certainly not be something his stomach could handle right now. 

Sonny was right, Tom practically lept off him,more stumbling into his bathroom than running. Fuck. Things were going so good. It took Sonny a second to pull himself up but he wasn't leaving Tom alone just because of the most intense orgasm he'd had in at least a month. That was his cum Tommy'd been licking off. This was the third time today he'd caused Tom to get sick even though it was indirectly this time. His poor Tommy. 

Sonny found Tom on his knees, leaning over the toilet, mouth open, breath coming in heavy pants. If he'd been sick he wasn't done yet. Sonny walked over softly and knelt down next to Tom. So he hadn't thrown up yet, Sonny noticed as he rubbed Tom's back. He could tell it was going to be soon though, he was as glad of that for himself almost as much as he was Tom. They both needed some sleep. 

Tom coughed and with a wretch brought up the water he'd had earlier, slightly clouded with obvious white. 

Sonny had an iron gut but he felt himself go pale at that. The white in there...he felt dizzy. Having just swallowed an orgasm's worth of the stuff himself he found himself feeling nauseous. He had to look away. Now he knew what it felt like to be Fredo. If anyone hurled from drinking too much Fredo would go right along with them. Sonny couldn't remember the last time he had himself but he was starting to feel like it was going to be now. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't be doing this to Tom right now. Tom was sick this wasn't the time to be a pansy. But he'd always hated the taste of the stuff so bad. He'd been sucking Tommy off since he was 14 and Tommy was 13. He still hadn't gotten used to it. He had no idea how Tommy always managed to milk him dry and drink the stuff down so effortlessly every time. As if he needed anymore proof that Tom was every bit as tough as he was, in the brains side of the Family or not. He screwed his eyes shut because he was going to lose it if he didn't.

" 'Tino?", Tom's voice was soft as he brushed a stray curl out of Sonny's face. "Sonny? You ok?" 

He couldn't help but open his eyes at Tom's soft tone. As beautiful as Tom's eyes were all sparkling with concern and love, Sonny seriously regretted his choice. Because his eyes, traitorous little bastards, couldn't help but go back to the toilet. And then he gagged and it was over.

Sonny managed to gently nudge Tom out of the way before he was leaning over the toilet himself, hands gripping the bowl, going nearly as white as Tom's. It wasn't hard like it had been for Tommy. Sonny was throwing up the second he looked into the water. It was coming up so hard his throat was burning in protest. "Fuck!", he managed to get out before his mouth was busy again. His body wasn't satisfied until it was all out, everything he'd eaten today. By the time Tom could put a hand on his back he was dry heaving. God that shit hurt. He sure wouldn't be able to tease Tom for not being able to handle liquor like an Italian, not for awhile at least. It had happened in a span of one terrible minute and he was left with his forehead on the seat, struggling to get his breath. He was sweating slightly.

"Jesus, Sonny...", Tom cooed in a perfect imitation of Sonny himself earlier this afternoon. But his tone wasn't light like Sonny's would have been. Tom should feel sorry for him, yeah, but he could get away with teasing him a little too. This was exactly what Sonny deserved for shoving his fingers down Tom's throat earlier (even if Tom had asked him too). Instead Tom sounded guilty. That was stupid. When Sonny could speak again he'd tell him how stupid that was. 

"I'll get you a glass of water...", Tom got up shakily as he said it. 

Sonny grabbed Tom's arm nearly causing him to fall down. Sonny managed to catch him somehow with his forehead still against the toilet seat. Hey, hey, hey. Who was taking care of who here?! "Who's...taking care of...who here?!", Sonny managed to rasp. 

"Quit being a stubborn asshole, Sonny. And it's 'whom'." Tom snapped.

Sonny snickered, still not letting go of Tom's arm. He might be bruising him. He hoped not but didn't have his wits about him enough to tell yet. "You're one to talk. ...smartass. What's going...on with you?", Sonny's words were coming easier and easier. At least he could breathe now. 

"I feel guilty, ok? Sometimes I do have feelings too.", Tom whimpered, he sounded like he was about to cry. That was even stupider.

Sonny's voice was back to normal volume as he replied, "Yeah but they're stupid feelings. Why the hell do you feel guilty?".

Tom huffed and ok, maybe it was a little too far to call Tom's feelings stupid but then Tom opened his mouth and said something even stupider, "I went and infected you. I was feeling sick, I should have stayed away. I sure as hell shouldn't have been playing tongue hockey with you! I'm supposed to make your decisions for you. 

Sonny finally looked up from the toilet seat and pulled Tom into his lap. "First off Tommy, tongue hockey?! Where do you get this stuff?", he laughed. "Also you didn't get me sick. I have Sicilian blood, remember? I don't get sick. You know I just hate the taste of spunk and--" , Sonny was cut off by Tom slapping a hand over his mouth. He gave Tom an indignant look before he heard a knock at Tom's bedroom door. Fredo was back. He had forgotten how good Tom's hearing was. Sonny didn't need to be Don yet to realize how useful of a trait that was for a Consigliere to have. 

When there came no answer to the first knock it was followed by a series of further knocks.

• - •-• • -•-- --- ••- --- -•-

Micheal. That was way to steady a hand too be Fredo. Sonny could only hope Tom had managed to shut him up in time. He was about to get up and answer when Tom caught his wrist and squeezed just enough to hurt. Sonny gave a frown before thanking God again that Tom was such a genius.

All four Corleone brothers had learned Morse code in case one of them was ever kidnapped. It was a pretty ingenious idea but one their papa actually had nothing to do with (it had been either Tom or Micheal). They'd even gotten halfway through teaching Connie before she got sick of it and wouldn't listen to them anymore. This was Micheal. He was the smartest out of all of them besides Tom (and it killed Sonny to admit that). He would definitely be able to hear the difference between Tom's hand and Sonny's. Clever bastard. 

Tom put a finger to his lips and gave Sonny a 'I mean it' look before hopping off his lap. Tom flushed the toilet before quickly and silently making his way to the bedroom door, still thank God, locked. 

Tom delicately raised his hand and responded in that deliberate and painstakingly precise way of his, -•-- • ••• •• •- -- --- -•- •-- •••• -•--

Micheal only needed a few seconds to translate before effortlessly knocking back, -•-- --- ••- •-• • ••• •• -•-• -•- •• •••• • •- •-• -•• 

Sonny quietly crawled over to the bathroom's entrance to watch. He didn't know why he still had a hand over his mouth because he sure as hell wasn't going to be tempted to say anything. He decided to leave it there. This had to be the second most nervous he had ever been that someone would open a door. 

Tom must be feeling the same because it took a moment for him to respond. -•-- • ••• -••• ••- - -••• • - - • •-• -• --- •--

Micheal didn't seem fazed by Tom's hesitance but even if he was, with Micheal odds were he wouldn't show it. Why did it have to be the smart brother? Micheal knocked, --- -•- -••• ••- - -• • -••- - \- •• -- • •• -•-•- --- -- • •• -•

Tom's face went ghostly. Of course Tom would know instantly what Micheal had said and apparently it was not good. Sonny translated to himself as fast as he could. 'ok' 'but' 'next' ....'time' 'I' 'come' 'in' Sonny felt his face pale too. Oh man. Oh fuck! That was not good. That was really not good! He and Tom seemed to be sharing thoughts because Tom swayed back and forth a bit as he stared at the door in alarm. After a couple seconds of that Sonny stood up, scared Tom really was going to faint. Tom's head snapped to face him and he held up his hand frantically, screaming at Sonny with his eyes. Whenever Tom looked at him like that Sonny always obeyed, stubborn as he was. Tom needed him. Sonny stood completely still and tried to funnel confidence into Tommy. 

Tom took a deep breath before turning back to the door, face resolute. ••• --- •-• •-• -•-- -•• •• -•• •• •-- •- -•- • -•-- --- ••-, he knocked.

This answer seemed to be more along the lines of what Micheal was looking for because there was an instant, -• ---, in response. Then after a pause much longer than the seven seconds between words Micheal knocked, •• -•-• •- •-• • - --- --

Sonny was too nervous to bother translating but as soon as Tom had translated it the stress on his face melted away. It was replaced with a wide smile and every bit of Tom seemed to light up. His knocks were uncharacteristically hurried as he replied, •••• ••- --• , Micheal's words must have made him very happy. Sonny hit the nail on the head. Tom drew a smile into the door, making sure to use his nails and carefully laying his hand against the door so it wouldn't be mistaken as Morse. 

Another long pause and Micheal drew a smile back. Sonny, however, frowned, he had always been jealous of Micheal's skill with Morse. All the Corleone boys knew it but only Michael and Tom had taken to it so strongly. When they were kids Michael and Tom would have whole conversations in it, just the two of them, sometimes it'd go on for an hour or more. He hadn't known back then that he was jealous; he only knew that it pissed him off because Tom was HIS best friend. They'd ended up in a fight because of it leaving Micheal with a black eye. Tom had had to pull Micheal away from him while Fredo tried to handle Sonny but was mostly trying not to get hit himself. Tom had somehow managed to convince Micheal not to tell Mama on him. Sonny couldn't even be sorry he'd hit his baby brother because they arranged that through, again, Morse code. 

Sonny didn't feel any better when Tom's smile grew wider as Micheal knocked, ••• •-•• • • •--• . Sonny was thankful he'd left his hand over his mouth as he heard Micheal place his hand against Tom's. 

It felt like ages and Sonny was ready to scream by the time Tom knocked, \--- -•-, and drew a final smile on the door at least Sonny guessed it was the last one until Micheal drew one in return and walked away. 

Tom smiled once more at the door but as soon as he turned away and started slowly padding over to Sonny his face was again tight with worry. He more or less collapsed into Sonny's arms, burying his face in his chest. He tapped against Sonny's shoulder with a shaking finger, - --- --- -•-• •-•• --- ••• •

Sonny didn't really need to translate to get that Tom meant 'too' 'close'. He nodded frantically. This was almost worse than the time Lucy Mancini thought she was pregnant. Almost. Micheal was their brother he would have carried any secret of Sonny's or Tom's to the grave. Lucy, however, was a bitch whose tits were the only reason he put up with her. She'd have told everyone, family or not. Sonny couldn't remember how he'd convinced her to keep her mouth shut til she knew for sure.

Of course, Sandra knew about Lucy. Maybe she didn't know about Lucy specifically but she knew there were girls like Lucy. She even encouraged it. While Sonny didn't really love Sandra in a romantic sense, they were wonderful friends. So even without the fairytale romance they'd always done a great job with the kids. They had an understanding between them. He knew she hated his penis and she also knew he had needs she wasn't able or willing to satisfy. Sonny had never quite figured out if it was just his penis Sandra hated or penises in general. He'd suspected a few times over the years that she might prefer dames but whatever the case he respected her too much to ask. She deserved her privacy if she wanted it. After all, she let him sleep with as many women as he wanted. While Sandra knew he slept around plenty it still wouldn't be good if he got someone pregnant. Sandra's anger would be the least of his worries then.

But Tom...Tom...Sandra couldn't know about Tom. A man...he didn't think she'd be able to understand that even if she did prefer the dames. His brother, she'd understand even less. More than anything else she wouldn't be able to understand that Sonny would trade everything including her for Tom. He wasn't a monster. Sonny hoped she'd never have to try.

Sonny was pulled out of his thoughts when Tom signed in relief. He looked up at Sonny with a small smile. He tapped, ••• •- ••-• •, against Sonny's shoulder. A second later they heard the door to Micheal's room shut. Tom's smile grew wider and he pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's lips as he whispered, "Safe!" 

Sonny grinned back as he pulled Tom into a crushing hug. "Thank God you're such a genius."

Tom shifted a bit to get more comfortable but surprisingly nestled in closer. "Maybe you're just a moron.", he teased softly. 

Sonny bit him on the neck in playful warning causing Tom to whimper. Sonny was hoping it was in pleasure but he pulled away quickly just in case. "Yeah and maybe you're an asshole.",he chuckled then scooped Tom into his arms because he still seemed shaky on his feet. Surprisingly, Tom said nothing about that and just hummed in affirmation, he knew he was an asshole. How could he be such a good lawyer if he wasn't? Sonny kissed Tom's forehead. He must be as tired as he looked. Sonny carried him over to the bed and carefully tucked the blankets around him before slipping in behind him and wrapping his arms around him. 

Tom snuggled back against him but Sonny heard the sadness in his voice when he asked, "Are you staying?". God, how long had it been since he and Tom had cuddled? How long since they'd fallen asleep together? It was just quick and in a closet or wherever else they could sneak off to now, orgasms too forced to really be enjoyable. It almost didn't even seem to mean anything anymore sometimes. Sonny would cum inside him, mark him; Tom would bite his neck and suck his cock then they'd throw their jackets back on, fix each other's ties and walk back to wherever they'd been before in different directions. They would laugh with each other, joke, punch each other on the arm, pat each other on the back and at the end of it share a short, manly hug and kiss to the cheek. He'd send Tom off to Elicia or whoever it was he was with now and he'd go home to Sandra or go fuck whoever while dreaming about Tom. If they were lucky they'd see each other again tomorrow- probably not for sex but seeing each other at all was a gift. If they weren't it'd be a few days. Sonny hated this and he knew Tom did too. So while it broke his heart that Tom thought him capable of leaving him right now it wasn't surprising.

"Of course I'm staying.", Sonny replied softly. 

Tom switched off the lamp on his bedside table before he turned to face him. "Are you sure?", his tone cautious, as if he didn't want to get his hopes up. But even in the dark Sonny could tell Tom wanted him to.

"Try and get rid of me. I dare you." , he knew Tom could hear the smile in his words. It was the truth. Sonny wouldn't be leaving this room for anyone. Tom needed him and so he needed to be here. 

Tom was frowning; Sonny knew it. Sure enough he worried, "You shouldn't. Really. What about your family? What will you say to them?". Tom probably worried about Sonny's marriage more than he did. 

Sonny thought for a moment about it. Sandra probably wouldn't even ask him. Another thing that made her the best choice if he couldn't have Tommy, she didn't pry. Tom always warned him him not to get into the habit of lying to her and he was being honest when he said he didn't. He rarely had to. She never asked a thing about his time with other women or Family business. He respected her for that. But Tom was right, it couldn't ever hurt to have an alibi."I threw up, didn't I? You said it yourself you got me sick. It was only a matter of time. We spend so much time together as brothers and as businessmen. It's a wonder Fredo hasn't caught it too. You know how fragile he is. Like a peach.", Sonny laughed, feeling clever. It was usually Tom who came up with the elaborate lies. He really was a good lawyer, damn if the guy didn't know how to cover his bases and everyone else's too.

Tom nodded, apparently Sonny still looked sick enough to be able to pull that off. "But why didn't you go home? Shouldn't your wife be the one to take care of you if you're sick?", he quipped back. Tom made his wife out to be so much smarter than she was, probably thinking about the lies it'd take to appease himself if he were Sonny's wife. Sonny would be nowhere near smart enough to cheat on a wife like Tom.

Sonny shrugged, he knew this was his wife they were talking about but he couldn't bring himself to care as much as Tom. He answered after some thought mostly to please Tom, "I didn't feel sick before now. I stayed to see what the doctor said and it's a good thing I did because I learned I had the flu too. I didn't go home because I was scared I'd get the girls sick. I've even got an excuse for tommorow when they find me in your room. I didn't want to get the rest of the family sick so we quarantined ourselves." 

"That's good but why couldn't you quarantine yourself in your own room?", Tom pointed out. 

Tommy was just too smart for his own good sometimes. He had stumped Sonny before he quickly replied with as much conviction as he could, "Well I was so sick. I kept vomiting. I couldn't be moved. You had to help me into your bed Tom. Boy am I lucky to have such a kind, caring stepbrother.". Sonny kissed Tom's cheek sloppily and was delighted to actually get a small laugh out of him. 

Tom nodded, at last satisfied with Sonny's story. "Ok, ok.",he chuckled, curling up against Sonny's chest. He closed his eyes sleepily only to open them a second later. "Oh, yeah. What'd you tell Elicia? She's not still here is she?". Tom had been both relieved and confused when he woke up without her. He didn't think he could deal with her right now. She was...a lot sometimes. 

Sonny smirked,"Pretty much the same thing. That you were too sick to move. And don't worry, she got kicked out hours ago."

"Easy, easy.", Sonny explained as Tom looked up at him in what was bordering far too closely on panic, "I know you don't like lying and you're not going to be either. Doctor's orders, you'43 not to leave this house for at least 2 weeks. In fact," he'd been looking forward to telling Tom this as soon as he had woken up but the he'd started screaming and well everything gets steered off a cliff from there, "-you are in a severe state of exhaustion which caused the flu to hit you so hard because you overwork yourself- I completely agree with that by the way. So you need lots and lots of rest. You're suspended from duty so you're not Consigliere-"

Sonny was interrupted as Tom practically shrieked, "WHAT?!"

Sonny pressed a hand over Tom's mouth as he hissed,"Shhh! Do you want Micheal to come in here like he threatened to?! Geez, now who's the loud one? We can explain me being in here but it's going to be a lot harder to convince him why it makes sense we'd be naked. You're only not Consigliere for a week or two. You're not supposed to be involved in any family business during that time. The only reason the Old Man's doing this is so you'll get better faster. He can't spare you any longer than that. Do you honestly think that this family wouldn't fall apart in a month's time without you? Clemenza's taking up the reins for you. So at least it's in the hands of old Family. Even still, it'll be the roughest few weeks we've been through in a while.", at the look of disapproval Sonny could tell was on Tom's face he added, "Plus Mikey's gonna be in town for a while because he's got an honorable discharge or something like that. He's a good kid you know, if he saw Clemenza wasn't doing the job well enough he'd step in. He'd have Papa's trust. And he's smart too. You know better than all of us about that. If the Corleones can't have you then Mikey's the best we can hope for.", he soothed. 

At least he thought he was soothing until Tom huffed, "I know he's smart, I tutored him, remember? And unlike some people, he listened to me.". Sonny did remember that, most of the time he wished he didn't. He'd been so angry, so jealous of how closely Tom worked with Micheal, bent over a small little desk with him for hours a day, the two smart kids in their special little corner. "That's exactly what concerns me. He's smart. And Italian and a blood son. How long before the Family decides they'd rather have Micheal as a Consigliere than me? How long would they keep me around then when I'm no use to them?" At first Sonny almost laughed before he realized how serious Tom was being.

"Shut the hell up about that Tommy. You know you're just as much a Corleone as anyone so you're just as much Papa's son. And I said Micheal would do it, like as a favor, not that he'd want to. You know he want's nothing to do with the Family. Even if he did want to be involved he belongs in Muscle not Brain. Him being an Italian is exactly why he shouldn't be the Consigliere. You're the Corleone's trump card Tommy. No other family can ever think like us or out maneuver us because we have you moving our peices. No one can see as far ahead as you can.", maybe he was pouring it on thick but this was really how Sonny saw it. Tom was the smartest person he'd ever known and he was pretty sure he ever would. "Even if you weren't Consigliere you know the Family could never get rid of you. You've been one of the top men since you were what, 16? And that was before you were a lawyer. You forget how good of a soldier you were. They'd kick me out before you ever had to worry about anything happening to you.". 

Tom pulled him down and kissed him deeply. He was beaming. Somehow Sonny always could say the right things to him even if he was a mess when it came to other people. "You talk some pretty big talk for a guy whose face is such a rare sight during business you nearly caused Old Clemenza to inhale his cigar today.", Tom teased. He rarely teased anyone but Sonny so he relished doing so as often as possible. Sonny was the sort of man that it was normal,even best, to communicate with like that. 

Sonny shrugged and kissed Tom right back. "So you're the smart brother, Micheal's the favorite and I'm the funny one. Someone's got to do it."

Tom snorted, "If you think you're the funny brother then you're the dumb brother." 

"But that's Fredo's spot. What'll he be if not the dumb brother?", Sonny joked. He could feel Tom's frown as soon as he said it. Maybe he really wasn't the funny brother. 

Tom swatted at Sonny's ass a bit too hard to be called playful. "Stop that. You shouldn't say things like that about him.", he discouraged. Tom had always had a soft spot for Fredo. He knew what it was like to not belong. He felt sorry for him because Tom himself for as different as he looked, obviously not an Italian, fit better as a Corleone than Fredo. Fredo was sweet but sweet wasn't what the Family needed. He wasn't clever like Tom, strong or brave like Sonny, beautiful like Connie or trustworthy like Micheal. Despite that, he'd always been good to his siblings and he treated Tom no different than any of the others. For that Tom would always stand up for him. "Fredo's a good person. He's sweet unlike most of us. You know he's no threat to you. Why do you act jealous of him? You're the big brother, you're supposed to protect him." 

Tom could tell Sonny's eyes had narrowed. He growled, "I do protect him. Name one time I haven't had his back? Name for me one time when I've let that boy get so much as a scratch. You know how much I love my family Tom. Don't talk to me like I don't!" If there was one thing Sonny got defensive about it was his family and his love of it. Challenging him about that would always be taken as a grave insult.

Tom hadn't meant it that way. He knew how much Sonny cared about anyone under the Corleone wing, particularly his blood relations. "No one said you didn't love him. I know better than to even suggest that. I'm asking why you act jealous of him, Sonny. You know what I'm talking about; you were hardly subtle earlier.", Tom knew he would try to talk around it. Sonny preferred to fight his feelings rather than talk about them. 

Sonny growled again, "Because he likes you." 

Tom rolled his eyes,"Fredo likes everyone."

"YOU know what I mean. He loves you. We both know you're a genius Tom so you can't play dumb.", Sonny snapped.

Tom sighed, "Even if he did, you know he's no threat to you. He only likes me because I'm the only one who takes him seriously."

Sonny pulled Tom closer to him, "Well I don't share."

"That's rich coming from you Sonny. I share you with half the women in New York and you don't see me complaining.", Tom snapped back.

Santino Corleone was a very, VERY passionate man. To be blunt he could be a stubborn jackass. Knowing that a lot of people labeled him as unreasonable- often even his own father- and wouldn't even bother but Tom knew that wasn't true. He could be reasoned with even if it might take a while. He could see Sonny understood as the tension left his shoulders. "Ok, so maybe Fredo's the funny brother, you're the smart one, Micheal's the favorite and I'm the handsome one." 

Tom smiled as he nestled closer to Sonny, shutting his eyes. "Well, I can't argue with that one.", he agreed. Sonny was practically purring in contentment. Tom felt the rumbling in Sonny's chest begin to loll him off to sleep. 

Tom was falling asleep. Good. He needed it. Sonny couldn't believe he was ruining it but he couldn't stop thinking about it. "Tommy?", he asked.

"Hmm?", came the sleepy reply.

"What did Micheal say to you earlier?", his voice was cautious, knowing how this would sound. 

"What are you talking about?", Tom mumbled, half asleep. 

"It made you smile. What made you smile like that?", How can I make sure you smile like that more often?

Tom groaned, "Please don't tell me you're jealous of Micheal too now."

Sonny didn't have to say it because of course he was. They both knew it."Please. Just tell me what he said Tom.", he begged.

" Fine.", Tom sighed, "He said 'I care Tom.' Happy?" 

Oh. Well that sure didn't make it better. Wow that just made it so, so much worse. He couldn't have imagined it being worse than this. "Oh.", he said because it was all he could say without exploding. 

Tom finally realized he wasn't going to be getting any sleep until this was dealt with and gave up. He looked up at Sonny as he explained in exasperation, "As a brother, Sonny! As a brother! And you know why it's important to me. We've always been great friends but Micheal has always been the hardest one to reach out of all of you. When he said that I felt more like his brother than I ever had before. It was a milestone." 

Sonny did know all of that so he knew just how stupid it sounded when he retorted, "How do you know he meant it as a brother?". He knew but he just couldn't stop himself.

"Because, Sonny," , Tom huffed, "he's in a serious relationship with a woman. Who we both met just this morning!" 

Sonny knew Tom had every right to be frustrated. He'd had a hell of a day. He was sick and tired. He had almost been asleep and Sonny had startered messing with him. Sonny had started this! But he could feel his temper flaring. Worse still, his jealousy. Jealousy over Tom got him in far worse trouble than his temper did. He was going to do something bad, he could tell. 

Sonny tried to bite his tongue but instead, "I'm married to a woman and that doesn't stop me. You met her when you were my best man."

Oh fuck. No. NO. There was no way he had said that. Absolutely no way. He prayed he hadn't said that. That would have to be the absolute worst thing he had ever said if he had said that. Please Lord, don't let Sonny have said something like that. Especially to Tom. 

Tom stiffened in his arms. He could sense his hurt. So Sonny had said that. What the hell was wrong with him?! Who said that to the love of their life?! The love of their life who could be desperately ill?! He should get Sandra to sew his mouth shut. He was sure she'd be more than happy to.

"Get out.", Tom said calmly and quietly. 

Oh Sonny was in so much trouble. "Tommy...I am so, so sorry...please. You have to listen to me..

"Get out!" Tom hissed.

Even Sonny had enough sense not to argue. He lept out of the bed and frantically started putting on his pants. Once he had those on he grabbed a shirt-he wasn't sure if it was his or Tom's and frankly didn't care-and made a beeline for the door just as his hand was on the doorknob, Tom called out to him. Sonny looked back eagerly. 

"Can you eat pussy as well as you can suck dick?" , Tom didn't know why he picked that out of all the things he wanted to say. Sonny had just treated him how he swore he'd never let him. Tom was never the affair, Sandra was. He couldn't believe Sonny had just spoken to him like that. Like he was one of the other women. Tom was no woman, that'/ for sure. He wasn't some toy of Sonny'a like they were. Sonny and he had been together way before he'd met his wife. Tom had Sonny's virginity, damn it! At least he'd been the first person Sonny had fucked up the ass. Sonny started early at 13, fucking a few older girls in the hallways when the nuns weren't around(Tom had stood lookout). But Sonny had Tom's virginity all around. He had all his firsts except kiss. With all that in his mind he couldn't believe he'd asked what he had.

Sonny seemed just as confused by the question. After a moment, letting himself comprehend the nonsense he had just been asked, Tom supposed, Sonny replied, "What are you talking about I've never and won't ever do that for anyone but you. You know I don't like it. It's only because I love you."

Huh. Sonny said it like it was as the most obvious thing in the world. So Tom was right then. He couldn't help but smile. "Good.", he commented softly. Tom thought for a moment. He could screw himself out of a good night sleep or he could suck it up and have a sexy, Italian personal heater in his bed. It wasn't too hard of a choice. "Well? Get back in the damn bed already." Tom didn't turn to see whether Sonny would or not. 

Sonny was likely confused about his motivation - Tom was too after all- but it was only a few seconds before Tom felt the bed dip under Sonny's familiar weight. Tom cuddled up to him and while he could tell Sonny's mind was reeling he wisely didn't say anything and just put his arms around Tom in return. As Tom felt the rumbling purr in Sonny's chest he realized he did know his motivation. Tom loved him. So he said, "Sonny, I love you. But don't you ever treat me like I'm second again, you hear me? You're just as much mine as I'm yours." Tom was so tired and he really didn't want to go to sleep angry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sonny, if you thought it would have been hard to explain getting Lucy pregnant...that boy is in for some surprises. XD *cackles evilly*  
> The Morse code is as follows
> 
> Micheal: Are you ok
> 
> Tom: Yes I am Why
> 
> Micheal: You're sick, I heard
> 
> Tom: Yes but better now 
> 
> Micheal: Ok but next time I come in
> 
> Tom: Sorry did I wake you
> 
> Micheal: No 
> 
> Micheal: I care Tom
> 
> Tom: Hug
> 
> Micheal: Sleep
> 
> Tom: Ok
> 
> Tom: Too close
> 
> Tom:Safe 
> 
>  
> 
> Well now you know almost every letter in Morse code aren't you proud? Ever since I watched Let The Right One In, I've been enamored with the ideas of the boys using it. 
> 
> Anyway PLEASE PLEASE comment. I worked so, SO hard on this and I love writing this. But it takes quite a toll on my fingers so if I'm going to keep writing it anywhere but in my head I need to see some interest. As much as I love it it's so time consuming. But if you want more all you need to do is ask! :D


	3. And Life Will Always Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom dreams about a moment in his childhood that held greater significance to him than he realized.

And Tom dreamed. He dreamed about when they were kids. It wasn't the day they met. It wasn't even the day they fell in love. He dreamed of just a regular day, just another day of them together, not understanding each other's feelings and breaking things and hurting things, sometimes each other. There was no malice there, they were just boys and that was what boys did. They lived their lives clumsily back then when it was still acceptable for them to. He was always chasing after Sonny back then because he was the clumsiest of all.

It was winter. Who knows if it actually had been but in the memory Tom was dreaming there was snow. Some children liked it. They liked to play in it, have snowball fights, build snowmen. Even Fredo and Micheal played in the snow. Tom thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of. Micheal was 8 so he could be allowed to for a little longer but Fredo was Tom's age. At 12 Tom was already far too grown up for such things and made no qualms about how stupid he thought they were playing in it. Snow was for babies. Even if he wasn't too grown up, whenever he looked at them out there he felt a flood of spite. He wondered if they would think it was so fun if they had had to sleep in it before, had nearly lost fingers to it.

Sonny was too old to play in snow as well now that he was 13. Tom was glad that one of his brother's was on his side. But there was one exception, the snowball fight, he could never resist. Sonny loved all kinds of fights. He loved them so much that if there wasn't one present already he'd go looking for one and by God he always managed to find them. He'd always been that way, ever since Tom had known him. Now at 13, it was becoming a problem. Fighting was always a problem in kids but it could be safely tucked away under "boys will be boys" before that. Now when Sonny fought, he won, defeat was practically unheard of. According to the teachers he was showing a frightening talent for violence. And now that he was 13 he could really hurt people and he did so easily. It was like he couldn't stop himself. The teachers were constantly sending notes home and sometimes even visiting the house to talk to Mama. Little did they know, Sonny would receive a scolding to their face and praise to their backs. He had the old Silician blood, they said. He would be a tremendous addition to the Family's muscle. Tom knew that Sonny couldn't have cared less. Just the same as he didn't care about school or the disapproval of his teachers. Sonny just did what he wanted. Tom always admired that about his older brother. 

Tom thought it would be fun to live like that but he was the exact opposite. He was a model student, a constant overachiever with straight As and the apple of every teacher's eye. He didn't have the last name Corleone (although he did in all his daydreams) but he was for the most part recognized as one of the brothers and the favorite too. Teachers would squabble over whose class he would be assigned to. He always turned in his homework on time, answered questions in class, had more or less perfect spelling and was constantly praised on his penmanship. He was bright and took up every subject with an eager ease. That's what HIS class reports said. No trouble, an absolute delight of a boy. But he was a Corleone even if he didn't have the old Silcilian blood. Shouldn't he fight too? He worried about that a lot until he realized his place, he kept Sonny from getting in trouble during his.

This was what this memory was then. The day he got moved up into Sonny's grade. He was reading a book on law. The memory may be set in sixth grade but his mind was not. Everything else looked quite as he remembered it. It seemed he would play quite a passive role in this dream, just allowing the events to occur as they actually had.

Sure enough, just as in the actual memory Mary O'Leary from the class above his- Sonny's- came running into the classroom. Her hair was just as red as it'd been when he last saw her but her face was more freckled than it possibly could have been. She made a beeline for his desk just as she had that day."Tom! Tommy Corleone!", she cried.

He'd tried not to let how happy he'd been when she called him "Corleone" show but he couldn't quite manage it. At that point in his life his emotions could still sometimes get the better of him. He'd smiled when he looked up from his book even though it was clearly inappropriate for him to do so. He was bursting with pride and he was 12. What else could he do? "It's Hagen, actually.", he'd replied and even to himself it'd sounded almost gleeful.

She frowned, hearing it too and not knowing what to make of it. "Corleone, Hagen, what does it matter?! He's your brother isn't he?!", she blurted out. 

As much as it thrilled him to hear her say what he'd felt in his heart for so long, his smile disappeared. He slapped the book down on his desk. No mystery which brother she meant. Sonny. When Sonny was involved it was never good. She had his full attention. "What'd he do?", Tom's voice couldn't have been that serious at 12. 

Mary's pale skin was beet red she was so flustered. "In the schoolyard! He got into a fight with Johnny Morgan! It's bad, worst I've ever seen! You better get down there quick because I think Sonny means to kill him!", she was speaking so quickly it came out as a series of gasps.

Tom cursed under his breath. He'd made it out just fine. As if he'd even needed to ask. It was always a fight. He looked out the window and gasped. This time when he cursed it was out loud, "Goddamn it, Sonny!". He could see the bright red snow, stained with blood from his second floor classroom. Johnny was out of sight and Tom considered that a blessing. Sonny himself was a blur of motion, all fists and kicks. Tom was extremely grateful he couldn't see his face. It certainly wasn't the worst Tom had ever seen but it was pretty bad. Mary could be completely right that Sonny meant to kill him. He was standing from his desk within a second or less. He needed to be down there. 

She grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door as she pleaded, "Come on,come on! PLEASE! You're the only one who can stop this!".

Tom barely heard her. He didn't need any further convincing, but he paused at the door. Fredo sat at his desk a few behind Tom's, pretending to read a comic book while watching them from the corner of his eyes. He wondered if it made Fredo feel bad that no one ever came to him for things like this. They were in the exact same class and everyone knew they were brothers. Fredo was the one with the last name Corleone but they only ever came to Tom. He knew it was because Fredo wouldn't be useful in that situation but Tom was conflicted. He knew he wouldn't need Fredo for this but Fredo needed this. He was a Corleone, Tom knew he had to be with him. Tom yanked his arm away from Mary and hurtled himself towards Fredo's desk. He swept the comic off it with over dramatic aggression. "What the hell are you doing, Fredo?! Reading damn comic books at a time like this, our brother needs us!", he yelled.

Despite having obviously been hoping Tom would invite him along now that the moment had come Fredo blinked at him incoherently.

Tom rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Get up!", he barked and grabbed Fredo's hand, roughly pulling him to his feet. Once he was sure his brother was with him he started sprinting for the door, only stopping for Mary. "Are you coming?!", he demanded.

"W-Well...I don't know if I should it's not very ladylike.",she stuttered. 

Tom rolled his eyes again, these damn people. He couldn't stand all this business about being ladylike and discouraged it whenever someone tried to shove it down 5 year old Connie's throat. None of that for his little sister. Being 'ladylike' might as well be code for being useless. There was a fight going on! People were in danger! "To hell with that!", he laughed. He didn't have time for this! He grabbed her hand. The longer they wasted time the more bones Sonny would have a chance to break.

"Come on!", he demanded before taking off, ignoring Mary's squeak of protest. The hall was mostly deserted, the younger kids playing out back -Tom hoped Micheal was one of them- while most of the older kids were already out front, eager to watch a fight. "Excuse me!", he yelled to the few people who were milling about in the halls. "Out of the way please!",and to the ones who weren't responding to politeness, "MOVE!". Recognizing Tom as one of the Corleone brothers by his tone, the children jumped out of his way. He let go of Fredo and Mary's hands to take the stairs three at a time.

By the time Tom burst out of the double doors to the front schoolyard everything had gone quiet. The joy of watching a fight had worn off leaving the shock that comes along with witnessing something so brutal. The only sounds were Johnny's whimpers, Sonny's ragged, hysterical breathing and punches meeting their target. Tom must have sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs but no one so much as looked at him, eyes glued on Sonny's back. 

Seeing no other choice, Tom latched himself onto his brother's arm, mid swing. He desperately tugged at it but was likely doing little more than annoying Sonny. The eldest Corleone boy was filling out impressively and quickly. At 13 he already stood 5 foot 9 and was growing more each day. In a matter of months he had outgrown the lankiness of boys his age and was already becoming powerful in his build. Sonny had been quick to notice his added strength and make use of it against anyone he could. Tom at at least a head or two shorter and much, much slighter could only hope to slow him down. That was enough, if he could just remind Sonny of the world outside of the animal one he was trapped in. "Sonny!", he yelled and when the punches kept falling he pleaded, "Santino!!!", and dug his heels into the snow as an anchor. He managed to slow the arm to a halt.

Tom almost felt scared as Sonny whipped around to face him, eyes wild and fierce. It was like locking eyes with a pouncing tiger and it made Tom feel a bit helpless. He didn't let himself back down. It really was like Sonny were a tiger. Tom had managed to distract Sonny from his prey and he hoped one of his classmates would have enough goddamn sense to pull Johnny to safety. Unfortunately, Tom had set himself up as the new prey. His brother's eyes held no trace of fondness or even recognition as he stared down at him. There was something there, sheer animalistic rage, that made Tom's hair stand up as his mind hissed 'monster' but there was something else as well.Something Tom didn't know how to describe...a sort of tingling fascination? The heat in Sonny's eyes was almost...pleasant. 

Tom was confused by it so he didn't anticipate the punch that knocked him back a couple steps. He spat into the snow. He was bleeding. The next punch Tom managed to catch and he squeezed the fist painfully in his hand. "Snap out of it Sonny!", he yelled. He didn't. Sonny was wild, curls matted against his forehead with sweat, jacket and gloves stained with Johnny Morgan's blood. Johnny'd nearly managed to rip off one of the sleeves as he'd struggled to get Sonny off him. His scarf had been long forgotten; it lay forlornly, soaked and dirty in the tramped snow. Mama would have a fit. This was the third coat Sonny had ruined this winter. He had a habit of focusing on little details like these when he found the main idea too troubling. 

Tom had always assumed his brother's lust for violence excluded him and was terrified of being proven wrong. He was terrified that Sonny might not think him any different- better- than the others. He had always believed the admiration he had for Sonny to be mutual. The thought that his brother saw him as nothing more than another target for his rage made Tom feel weak. So he didn't see the punch and tumbled back into the snow. 

The crowd of students gasped lowly, now just as animal as Tom and Sonny. Their eyes were wide with fear. The prey had fallen. That was certain death. 

Tom found himself looking up into his brother's face. Being so close, Tom could see that Sonny was trembling all over. The force of his anger had overwhelmed him and consumed him entirely. It was too much for Sonny to handle. It would always be too much for him and whatever obstacle stood in his path would pay the price. Tom had vowed right there and then to be that obstacle whenever he could. That was his position in the family. The knowledge of it gave Tom enough courage to met his brother's eyes evenly. He wasn't afraid as he waited for the pain to come.

But it never did and it was his brother who sounded afraid when he called out, "Tommy?". His eyes were wide and most importantly they were Sonny not animal. Tom had never seen a change so dramatic as that in his brother after a fight. He seemed inches shorter than he had just mere moments ago. Ironically, now that he was afraid he had stopped his trembling. "Tommy,", Sonny begged, "what happened?". 

Tom knew Sonny was hoping for a better conclusion than the one he had come to on his own. Tom wished more than anything he could give him one but the damage was obvious. There was no point. Knowing he couldn't do anything to make it better this time Tom looked away. He couldn't help but feel like somehow he had failed.

Fredo, who Tom had forgotten about completely in the ordeal, ran forward to pull Tom up, brushing snow off his clothes. He wiped the blood from Tom's lip hurriedly so the teachers wouldn't think they were involved. Tom didn't know why he bothered. There was no way around it. There was going to be trouble and this time not even Tom was going to be able to talk their way out of it. 

"I'll tell you what happened!", Johnny Morgan had reappeared, holding his nose- Tom had no doubt it was broken. Blood was streaming down his face but Tom counted it a victory he hadn't been beaten into unconsciousness. "That goddamn wop is crazy! You all saw it!", he spat viciously.

He was going to wish Sonny had knocked him out if he didn't close his damn mouth. Someone had the sense to shush him, "Shush, Johnny.". They tried to pull him away. Tom would have to take note of who'd helped them later. 

Morgan, however, was too stupid to know when to stop. "No! You all saw what he did! He's a madman! That's all those wops are, lousy thugs!", he accused.

Sonny looked helplessly to his brothers for reassurance. Tom struggled with the words but couldn't make his mouth work. Fredo wouldn't even look at him, eyes fixed on Tom's jacket. That did it. Sonny's voice was small and broken as he pleaded, "Fredo...". Fredo stared at Tom's jacket all the more intently. Sonny looked around at the crowd and realized they were afraid of him. The students all had their eyes on their boots, too scared to even look up. "So that's how it is, huh?", he remarked bitterly before turning on his heel and running from the school.

A small yet crucial part of Tom shattered. "Sonny!!!", he yelled after him frantically. Sonny didn't so much as turn around. He was heading for the forest behind the school. "Santino!!!", he tried once more knowing he would be unsuccessful. He had to go after him.

But first, he was aching to put a fist through that bastard Morgan's face. He held his composure but only just. Or, the dream Tom had. In actuality Tom had knocked him onto his ass. He wondered when he had lost that fury and mourned it's absence. If he couldn't lose his mind for Sonny, who could he? Being an adult was complicated and the dream Tom being burdened with that at 12 said instead, "This isn't over Morgan. Just you wait." 

"Fuck you, Hagen! You wop wannabe, it's scum like you that makes them think they can act like that! You're no better than him!", Morgan spat and even at 12 Tom had been astounded by the hate that people could spew.

Tom ached to hit him, prayed he would. There are few times in his life Tom could remember being so profoundly called to violence as he had been then. His blood had been boiling and the world had spun dizzily in shades of red. He wanted to kick and just keep kicking until Morgan stopped moving then past that. Until someone had the balls to pull him off. Then Tom would turn on them, whoever it was, and he'd punch them square in the mouth. But he didn't do any of those things. It wasn't that sort of dream, he didn't have that much control over it and he'd thrashed wildly on the bed in protest. But just as he had Tom did something he had never done since. He'd spit on him, like Johnny Morgan was dirt. He was less than dirt to Tom. Then he'd turned and walked away leaving Morgan sputtering with anger. Their's was to be a long hatred.

Tom calmly picked up Sonny's scarf and wrung it out. He slipped it in his coat pocket, ignoring the stares of his schoolmates on his back. Morgan had gotten one thing right. That day Tom had changed in their eyes. They half feared him, half respected him. He had never been more a Corleone to them and Tom couldn't deny the thrill of happiness he felt. Everything would be different now, he'd known but he didn't mind. He and Sonny were tied now. 

"Take care of things here. I'm going after him.", Tom told his brother who was still looking at a loss.

Once Fredo managed to pull himself together enough to realize he was being spoken to he replied stammeringly, "I-I'll go with you!" 

Tom wondered if he'd changed in Fredo's eyes. Unfair as it may be, Tom's own view of his brother would never truly recover. "No!", it'd come out more harshly than he'd thought it would. Then more softly, "No. I think you've done enough, Fredo.". That had been unkind of him but he'd meant every bit of it then. He'd wanted to hurt Fredo, hurt him like he hurt Sonny.

By the time Tom had caught up with Sonny he had already had his outburst, limbs ripped from trees and scattered about wildly. Now he sat looking small and broken, on a rock. His eyes were red rimmed, he'd been crying with rage and unhappiness. Every now and then a tremor would pass through him as if he was unsure whether he wanted to start up. Tom felt sorry for him, his poor, wild big brother. A wave of sympathy drove him foward despite knowing Sonny would be in no mood to talk to him. 

"Hey.", Tom said gently.

Sonny looked up and the expression on his face made Tom freeze in place. How could anyone hurt his brother like this? Tom knew suddenly he never would be able to.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Sonny spat at him. 

On closer inspection Tom saw he was smoking and the cigarette smoke curled around him in a moody little cloud. "Well my brother ran off, so I went looking for him.", Tom replied, cautiously making his way over. Sonny was still dangerous.

Sonny narrowed his eyes for a moment but deciding he wasn't against his little brother's presence waved him over to the log a short distance from his rock. He even produced a cigarette holding it out to him.

Smoking was a new devolpment for the boys. Sonny's just come home with a pack one day and he and Tom had snuck out to smoke them. No questions asked. This time Tom asked more to have something to say than actual curiosity, "Who'd you snag these off?"

"No one you need to worry about.", Sonny blew him off.

Taking the hint, Tom accepted the cigarette, sat down on the log and shut up. The two smoked in silence for a few minutes, broken only by Tom's occasional coughs- he hadn't taken to it quite so effortlessly as Sonny had. After a few more minutes Sonny said abruptly, "I'm not going back."

"That's fine.", Tom replied. He hadn't expected that Sonny would. He didn't know if he'd be able to himself after what Johnny Morgan had said. Tom didn't know if he'd be able to restrain himself if he saw him again. 

"No, I mean ever.",Sonny said. He was looking at Tom full on now and Tom could tell that he meant it. 

Tom weighed his options before replying lamely, "Well, you have to.". 

Sonny's expression turned obstinate as he spat, "Who says?!". 

"Well...everyone. You just have to.", Tom answered.

Sonny scoffed. "Well, fuck everyone.", he spat. He stood from the rock and began to pace. "What the hell is the point? I don't belong here, Tommy. You know it, I know it, THEY sure as hell know it.". 

Tom frowned. Sonny's emotions were volatile again. "Since when do you care about any of them?", he asked, careful to word himself as being on Sonny's side. 

"Since maybe they're right!", Sonny exclaimed. "They're right and you know they are! That's what I am, a thug!"

Tom's frown deepened. Suddenly he found himself almost as angry at Sonny as he had been at Johnny Morgan. "You know that's not true!", he exclaimed. 

"What the hell do you think the family does, Tom?! Get your head out of your ass! We're a bunch of thugs!", his brother yelled back at him.

Tom's lip trembled but he didn't back down. "Is that what you really think?! That Papa and Uncle Clemenza and everyone are just thugs?! They're helping people Sonny! You know they are! Sometimes helping people isn't easy! It isn't easy or everybody would do it!". 

"So what if I do?! When I grow up I'm going to be a thug so why the hell should I bother going to school anyway?! And you know what Tom?! When you grow up you will be too!", Sonny screamed.

Tom's eyes were watering. A tear might have slid down his cheek as he scrubbed at his face with a sleeve. Maybe that was just to hide his face from Sonny. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Mama would cry if she heard you talking like this!", Tom shot back.

"What do you care?! You're not even her real son!" The words hung there, heavy between them. Sonny's face contorted, shocked at himself and what he'd just said. But it was too late. There was no taking it back. The only thing he could do was follow through with it so he turned away from Tom so his face couldn't betray how sorry he was.

Tom looked as if he'd been struck by lightening and felt even worse. His brother could always hurt him more deeply than anyone else and Tom hated how vulnerable he was to Sonny and his moods. "I know.", he said in a small, far off voice. "Trust me, I know. But you are. You'll make her cry if you don't finish school.". Then in a stronger, defiant jab, "What a shame she gets stuck with such a bad son like you instead of someone like me."

Tom was off the log in a second flat, feet dangling a foot or so off the ground. Sonny had him by the front of his shirt, eyes terrifying and large. "What the hell did you say?!", Sonny growled, every bit an animal and just as easy to manipulate responding exactly as Tom had intended, anger no longer turned inward on himself.

"Thugs don't care about their moms.", Tom responded smugly despite the high probability this would end with him getting punched in the face.

Sonny laughed. And laughed. And laughed and laughed. And then he dropped Tom back into the snow before helping him up with a shaking hand. "Good job, Tommy.", Sonny smiled, successfully talked down.

Tom didn't smile back. He was still hurt. Sonny knew it too so dropped back down onto the rock across from Tom. Sonny gave him a playful shove and blew his smoke just shy of Tom's face where a better person would apologize. Tom had hated himself just a little because that was all it took for him to give in. Not wanting to dwell on it Tom asked, "So you're going back then?".

"Well,", and Sonny took a thoughtful drag of his cigarette,"I'll try. But I'm telling you now Tom, if that rat bastard Morgan so much as looks at me there's going to be blood. And I wouldn't even stop myself if I could. That's not going to change."

Tom laughed, "No, I didn't think it would. I can't say I blame you though. I wanted to knock him on his ass myself.". Tom HAD knocked Johnny Morgan on his ass. "But it's trouble, Sonny, and I'm not just talking about from the school either." Tom gestured vaguely to Sonny's jacket with his cigarette. "This, Mama's gonna lose her mind over this and if Mama gets so worked up that she goes and tells Papa well then...", Tom trailed off with a shudder. He himself had only had to be disciplined a couple times before he'd become obedient but Sonny ended up being punished on a regular basis. And their Papa's punishments were harsh to say the least. Fair, but harsh all the same.

Sonny chewed at butt of his cigarette nervously before tossing it into the snow and starting on another one. "Don't I know it. Believe it or not I don't like to do it. I just can't help myself. Everything goes red and I just...", he struggled for words in the face of emotion and as his brother so often did, lost to emotion. "I just don't know what to do about it. ", Sonny huffed and kicked at the snow. 

Tom bit back a smile. Sonny could be such a kid sometimes. It disappeared when Sonny said more softly, "I don't know...maybe they're right." His shoulders dropped and the cigarette hung forgotten between his fingers. 

"Hey!", and Tom hadn't remembered standing but he was on his feet now. He flicked his used cigarette at his big brother who slapped him on the knee playfully for it. But Tom was serious. "Don't you ever say that again! You got it? That's my big brother you're talking about! You're the muscle Santino you're supposed to fight. You just need someone to be the brains and tell you when.". He had stomped his foot childishly and he regretted it just as much in the dream as he had in the moment. 

Sonny was looking up at him instead of his boots now and there was something about it that made Tom's chest hurt. His eyes were warm and Tom couldn't recall having seen that particular smile. He would have remembered it. "And I suppose you're that someone?", he purred like their papa's cat and how had Tom never noticed how deep his voice had gotten?

"Well...of course.", Tom stated. He wasn't sure why Sonny had asked. He was even less sure why his ears were beginning to go pink. He had always just assumed that it would be the case. Sonny would be the Don and Tom would be by his side, just like always. He had just taken it for granted that that was the way things were. He'd never considered that Sonny might not want him there and the idea broke his heart. 

Tom was relieved to see his brother didn't look angry or scornful but he couldn't read what it was that Sonny was looking at him with. "Are you sure? I'm a big responsibility, even I know that."

Why was Sonny asking these things? Didn't he want that too?! "Of course!", Tom tried to sound confident but Sonny was scaring the hell out of him.

"Okay, Consilgiere.", It was the first time anyone had ever called Tom that and even back then, when he didn't know exactly what that meant, Tom knew he was destined for it. He had to be if even Sonny could see it. But it wasn't in the least surprising, not really. No one saw Tom like Sonny did. 

Tom felt full to bursting with pride. "Let me take care of this, Sonny. I'll get it done." And he had. And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a comment. The next chapter should be out faster. Oh also if you have any requests for anything comment it down below and I'll see what I can do. If I like it I may add it in. Even if you have a request for another story/another fandom/another pairing, ask away. The worst I can do is say no so don't be shy!


	4. I'm In A World Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny dreams of their forest as well but as things often do with him, it gets sexual fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be WAAyY longer but an earlier reader suggested I have this chapter be just the kiss so there will be several chapters that are Sonny's dreams. But don't worry guys this way you're getting several chapters of porn. But porn with plot. I can't write it without it.

The cigarettes had come from Clemenza. They were always from him and Sonny didn't go to near as much trouble to get them as Tom thought he did. He'd never stolen a single pack- at least not from him. One day his uncle had just placed a pack in Sonny's hands one day without so much as a word. He gave Sonny a new pack each week so his choice to keep Tom thinking they were a scarcity hadn't been easy to justify. 

It had been standard practice since day one that he and Tom didn't keep secrets. Fredo and Micheal could be kept in the dark but they told each other everything they knew the second they knew it. Tommy had been his consigliere his whole life, even before he knew what one was. But now, here Sonny was, willingly lying to his brother. 

But really he'd never technically lied...just not told the truth. That had to be better than actually lying, right? And even if it wasn't Tom would still forgive him. This was nothing, so Sonny had no idea what was holding him back from just admitting to where he got them from. Maybe if he did then Clemenza would start giving some to Tom and then they'd have twice as many. It made sense for him to come clean. 

But if he did they wouldn't have to share anymore and the sharing had become Sonny's favorite part. As a rule, he hated to share but it was different with Tom. Even if it didn't last as long it made the cigarette better. Sonny had no idea what Tom did to make it that way but he didn't want it to stop. So he had a secret from Tom just this once. He felt bad about it but not bad enough to do anything different,same way he felt in Confessional on Sundays.

Today was a Tuesday and it hadn't been a good one. Instead of walking home with Fredo and Micheal as soon as school ended Sonny grabbed Tom by the wrist and pulled him back to the woods. They'd been going out there at least once a week since that first fight with Johnny Morgan(they'd been fighting with him since too). Half the time they came out here it was because of something he'd done to them. Today had been pretty damn bad and Sonny knew he couldn't wait until they got home to talk about it. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Tom didn't snap him out of it right away. The whole mess today had only happened because Tom hadn't been around to stop it. Things might have gone better if he had been; instead Sonny'd ended up in the principal's office.

It'd been no accident that Tom wasn't around for it either. Morgan and Sonny had been at each other's throats for months now and even an idiot like Morgan had eventually realized how important Tom was. The teachers all loved Tom and Sonny had gotten out of a lot of tight spots thanks to Tom's smooth talking. And it wasn't just the teachers Tom held sway over. Sometimes he could even talk Sonny out of getting himself into trouble. 

Tom had told him just to ignore the bastard. He tried but Sonny just couldn't do it without Tom there to distract him. Morgan was always trying to start shit and that was Sonny's weakness. Morgan had waited until Tom was out of the classroom to say anything. Then he'd managed to find a weak spot to poke at until Sonny couldn't take it anymore. 

In the end Sonny didn't see what choice he had. He'd stood up in the middle of class, calmly walked back to Morgan's desk, grabbed the bastard by his hair and slammed his face hard onto tre desk as many times as he could. Sonny hadn't been trying to make his nose bleed just trying to make it so Morgan's damn face pissed him off a little less. The teacher and another student has had to pull him off. If he saw Morgan again today it wouldn't matter how many people tried to pull him off.

Sonny was in serious trouble this time. Didn't matter that Morgan had started it, he'd been blamed for the whole thing. Didn't surprise him, the entire damn school was always looking for chances to screw him over. Same went for Fredo. Michael was still too young but it broke Sonny's heart that soon enough his sweet baby brother would get it too. Being Italian was all the crime he needed to commit. Without Tom there to defend him Sonny had gotten it good. Sonny's skin wasn't white enough for the principal to listen to him so he'd been fucked from the start.

"Suspension!? Seriously?! Jesus, that stupid fucker!", Tom exclaimed, kicking a tree stump in frustration. If it were Sonny he would have kicked a person instead. That was why it was always him getting into trouble and not Tom.

"Tell me about it! I didn't even hurt him that bad! It was one tiny little nose bleed. Morgan's just being a fucking baby about it!", Sonny growled. He was hogging the cigarette but he couldn't help it.

"Shit!", Tom snatched the butt from his lips, making him smile despite everything. Tom looked adorable with that pout, huffing moodily. After a few drags he turned to Sonny and passed the cigarette back over. "I should have been there. I'm so sorry, Sonny. If I'd have just waited until after class to return that damn book none of this would have happened! And I sure as hell wouldn't have let that fat ass principal treat you that way!", he promised.

Sonny's smile was still there and it was confusing him. If Tom was pissed off shouldn't he be murderous? That was their dynamic, after all. But he just felt too much affection for his brother right now to punch or kick anything himself. So he clapped a hand to Tom's shoulder and gave it a warm squeeze. "Wouldn't have mattered. You can't feel bad about it, Tommy. The fucker planned it that way. He knew it'd be worse without you there to protect me.", Sonny reassured him. Then when it wasn't cheering him up he added, "The principal's lucky you weren't there. You'd have given him all sort of hell. Then you'd be in trouble too and then where would I be? Gotta have my man on the outside, right?".

"FUCK!", Tom screamed not listening at all. He trembled with anger for a moment, scaring Sonny more than a little. That was his role while Tom always kept a cool head. Sonny was the one who lost it. So he was completely caught off guard when Tom started digging through his school bag. He pulled out the biggest book in the damn thing and threw it hard at a tree, sending birds flying off in a panic. Sonny was glad Tom didn't seem to notice it. "That fucking cunt!".

Sonny was still in too much shock to gape over his brother using such a nasty word (he never used words that bad). Tommy was serious about his books. Sonny had never seen him mistreat one before and as shocking as it'd been, he found it touching. Sonny himself barely opened the things unless he was doing so. He used them as a weapon more often than he'd ever read them. That was still true. 

Their role reversal had him laughing in delight. No one was better at distracting him than Tom.

Tom whipped around to face him, eyes narrowed. "What the hell's funny about this?! This is some serious fucking trouble, Sonny. Oh my God, Papa and Mama, what the hell are we going to do about them?!", Tom was staring to panic.

Sonny laughed harder and shoved the cigarette back between Tom's lips. He was the one who needed it now. Leave it to Tommy to get more upset than him. Once Tom got himself worked up like this the only thing to calm him down was a smoke. Sonny may have been the first one of them to do it but Tom had been the one to fall in love with it. He'd been doing it behind the house for at least a month when he thought no one was looking. And unlike Sonny, he was stealing them from someone. It meant he was upset but damn if Sonny didn't find it cute. 

"What?!", Tom demanded again but predictably was calming down with a cigarette between his lips. It worked wonders for him.

"You!", Sonny laughed. "You're what's so funny. If I didn't know any better I would have thought was the one in trouble here.", Sonny walked over to pick up the book then placed it gently back in his brother's hands. "Don't know if I've seen you this worked up before, Tommy. I kinda like it.". 

Tom blushed and, fuck, that made it just a hundred times better. "I can't help it.", he fussed with the spine of his book before slipping it back into his bag so he wouldn't do anything else to it. "That's just so damn harsh. How the hell could they suspend you?!".

Sonny shrugged, trying to calm Tom now. He couldn't do this for anyone else, not even himself, no matter how hard he tried. Sonny's emotions always overwhelmed him but so did Tom. "They knew I wouldn't show up for detention.", he joked. 

Tom didn't laugh or even crack a smile. "How can you say that?! You should want to punch me right now. Hell, I'll even let you. All this is my fault, you know. I should have known better than to leave you alone with Morgan.", Tom was on the verge of tears now and Sonny had to act fast or he'd actually be crying. He hated it when Tom cried.

"Here.", Sonny plucked the cigarette from Tom's lips throwing it to the ground before replacing it with a fresh one. "You need this." He was quick to light it. "Come on.". He took his brother's hand and hopped up onto a low hanging branch. At 5'11 now he could manage to get onto it without climbing but he had to pull Tom up. His brother's feet just barely wouldn't touch the ground. Sonny put his arm around Tom's shoulders. "I'm never gonna hit you again Tom, you know that. I'm sorry I ever did. It's not your fault and I'm not gonna let you make it out to be. You can't always be there to bail me out of trouble."

Tom didn't respond for a minute or two, deep in thought as he often was. Finally, he pulled the cigarette from his lips, tapped some ash off before speaking, "But what if I could be.". It didn't occur to Sonny until much later that this was the first time that Tom had ever mentioned being a lawyer. Back then he was just too in love with the idea to think too deeply about it. Tom would always be with him then. That was all Sonny could ever want. 

"Like Papa and Uncle Clemenza.", Sonny hummed.

"No I mean more than just Consigliere.", Tom replied.

Sonny's heart skipped a beat. He wanted Tom to be more than that too. "Then what do you mean?". If his voice cracked there he didn't really care; his heart was in his throat.

"Like...a lawyer.", Tom realized. "I'm going to be a lawyer, Sonny.". He laughed a little breathlessly at his own idea.

Sonny's heart dropped then it froze. He had to say something, anything, to keep it from breaking so he said nervously, "So that means...you'll be going to college, won't you?". Sonny was terrified of the answer even though he'd known it for years. 

It took him by surprise when Tom replied, "Well, I guess I haven't thought about it.".

He had to be lying. Everyone else had thought about it. Tom was going to be the first person in their family to go, everyone knew that. Papa'd been talking about it practically since they'd met Tom. Tom's potential was practically all that the adults talked to him about. So Sonny's voice was probably a little harsh as he snapped, "Well, you should. That's what Papa and Mama want you to do. I've heard them talking about it. They're already getting the money together.". Sonny took the cigarette Tom handed back to him with a sigh.

Sensing the shift in his brother's attitude, Tom lay his head back against Sonny's shoulder. "You could always come with me,you know. All you'd have to do is tell Papa you wanted to and they'd get the money together for you too. It'd be way more fun if you were with me. All the parties and the loose college girls, I bet you that you'd like it.", Tom said and Sonny couldn't figure out if Tom was comforting him or begging him.

Either way, Sonny scoffed. He was miserable as he answered, "You know I couldn't. I wouldn't want to. School just isn't for me, Tommy. You're the brains and I'm the muscle and that's just the way it is.". The words broke his heart but they were true and time wouldn't make them less true. So he might as well say them now and get it out of the way. 

Tom's response might have been the softest he'd heard his brother's voice, "So...that means four years without you."

Sonny was absolutely devastated and he could only manage to murmur, "Yeah.". He rested his cheek against the top of Tom's head. He hoped he'd always be taller than his brother because he didn't know if he could do without this. 

Tom grabbed the cigarette from him then took his hand with his free hand. Why wasn't he just smoking it? "Would you miss me? If I went.", Tom whispered, as if he were afraid saying it any louder would separate them right then and there.

Sonny wished Tom had never said it because it broke his heart harder than even the idea of him leaving. The thought of Tom leaving without knowing was too much for him. So he was probably shouting as he replied, "Of course!". Sonny grabbed his brother's chin, forcing Tom to look up at him. "Don't you know that?! God, you have to know!". The more softly, almost to himself, "What the hell am I going to do without you, Tommy?". He'd break without his best friend to put him back together.

It all happened so quickly Sonny didn't know about it until after it was over. Tom's hand was on the back of his neck and he'd drawn him close until he could press their lips together. It could have been no more than a second or so but it fixed everything that had happened that day.

Tom pulled away and left Sonny blinking in shock. Tom had just kissed him. His brother had just kissed him. It should have upset him but all Sonny wanted to know was if he'd do it again. He didn't understand what he was feeling right now but he desperately wanted to.

"You kissed me.”, Sonny said it partially to convince himself of it. 

“Yeah, I guess I did.”, Tom sounded just as surprised.

“Why?”, Sonny asked with more bravery than he thought possible at the moment.

“I don’t know, I just sort of felt like it.”, Tom wouldn't look at him as he said it.

Sonny's breath caught as he asked, "Do you feel like kissing me a lot, Tommy?”

Tom shrugged, casual now that he saw Sonny wasn’t mad, just curious. “Sometimes.”

Maybe he should be mad. But he wasn't. "Do it again.”, Sonny replied.

He could see he’d caught Tom off guard with that. He’d caught himself off guard too. It was a surprise but Sonny had no doubt that he meant it. Tom laughed nervously before he realized that too. “Why?”, he asked but it was hopeful and Sonny liked that.

"I wasn’t ready for it last time. Do it again so I can see if I like it.”

"Okay.”, Tom laughed and put out the cigarette they’d been passing between them. He ground the butt into the dirt with his heel before turning back to him. This time he put a hand on Sonny’s cheek first and Sonny swore his brother’s skin was softer than any girl’s he’d ever felt. He leaned closer, scooting over on the branch until their legs were pressed together, only separated by the denim of their jeans. Tom was just as hot as he was from running around all day in the sun but Sonny didn’t want to push him away. He sat rigid, not even daring to blink as Tom leaned closer to him.

What would it be like? Would it be like kissing a girl? Would it be gross? It should be gross, shouldn’t it? He wasn’t a queer. Only queers did gross things like kissing other boys. Sonny liked girls, not boys. This would be gross but it was good. He needed this, needed to see how bad it was. Maybe now he would finally be able to stop staring at the slope of Tom’s neck bent over his textbook when he was trying to stare at Becca Delucchi’s tits.

It wasn’t. Tom’s lips were on his and it was a whole lot of things but none of them were anywhere close to gross. Maybe it was a bad idea but Sonny was kissing back, wrapping an arm around Tom's waist. As he closed his eyes and let his other hand stroke Tom's back he realized how terrible of an idea it was. He was falling in love with his brother.

This wasn't his first kiss and it wasn't it Timmy's either but he was sure it was both of their favorites. Tom was the first to pull away and Sonny tried to pull him back. Tom laughed, "Wjat was it even about? You forgot to tell me that part.".

Sonny blinked dumbly. "What?". 

Tom smirked. "What was the fight about, stupid?".

"Oh. He said you weren't my real brother.", he replied distractedly. Sonny barely even remembered it now. He just wanted Tom to kiss him again.

Tom turned his face away with a frown. "Well, I'm not your real brother.", he said softly. 

"Who cares? Everyone knows you're my favorite all the same.", Sonny retorted. This time when he tried to pull Tom back to kiss, Tom let him. For the first time in his life Sonny thought it was a good thing that Tom wasn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such cuties <3 please comment it helps me go on! I fucking love these two but I have a lot of other stories going that are more popular. Show your love for World Where Roses Bloom! It'll make me update faster but either way this will absolutely not be abandoned. Sorry for mistakes, still don't have a Beta.


End file.
